


Corrupted Legacy

by DraconisWinters



Series: The Darks-Verse [4]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Darks-Verse (LinkedUniverse), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Current fic, Gen, ongoing, the darks-verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: The world has not forgotten how he abandoned them, the world has not forgotten the suffering he brought upon them, and now, they will strike back.Please join us on our discord server for official series art, extra content, fun headcanons, prompts, polls, and more!https://discord.gg/5urNhuMAlso please leave a comment and let me know what you think, or even leave a kudos!!
Series: The Darks-Verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785790
Kudos: 22





	1. Broken Bonds

“Hey Sty-Can I call you that? Well, I hope you don’t mind it…sorry this just, I know I talk to you everyday and all but Stygian’s just so formal you know and I dunno…” Sky sighed as he leaned back against a tree. The moon shined down on him, casting his shadow beside him. “I like to think that we’ve grown closer in this time-sorta.”

“Well, today we uhh, fought some octorocks so that was interesting, you ever fought them?”

There was no response of course. There never was.

“I’m sorry-again…I know I say that a lot, but still it’s just,” he laughed bitterly, “Two years huh? It’s so long…at least I got to see Zelda and Marigold not too long ago-I think you would actually like them, if you got the chance to know them, I mean I know we never really talked back then-but maybe next time-,”

“There you are!”

Sky jolted upward, unsheathing the master sword and rounding on Legend who stepped back holding up his hands, “Just me!!”

“Oh,” He sat down sheathing his sword, “Sorry, just talking to Stygian.”

Legend nodded, smiling weakly and sitting next to him. He too spoke to Acidic often as did Ravio, before he left. Legend was rather worried about him, he hadn’t seen or heard from the man in around a year and a half. 

They also hadn’t seen hair nor hide of Invicta, Kishin, or Tempest. It was like they had all vanished-the whole fiasco never happened.

But it did.

Their friends were gone, imprisoned within them.

“You ever…you ever consider freeing them?” Sky asked softly. 

Legend glanced over to him, “Well…Acidic, Noble, Savage, and Shadow-yeah sure…but Conqueror and Stygian,” He paused thinking, “I just don’t know. Besides we don’t even know how.”

Sky didn’t respond.

“Sky-talk to me-I don’t like that look,” 

“Ghirahim could free him-and I could free Ghirahim-,”

“Okay no! That’s a whole other level of issues-!”

“Just hear me out please?” 

Legend scoffed, “Fine. But you better convince me.”

“I fought Ghirahim-I know him, know what he was capable of, his morals, his character, all of it…But he’s changed, that wasn’t the same person I saw on the battlefield that day, and if I were to reunite them, who’s to say what kind of ally we could gain?”

The other remained silent for a long time before finally asking, “You’ve been thinking about this a while huh?”

“Yes.”

Legend exhaled heavily, “Well…do what you believe to be best.”

Sky faltered at that, what did he believe?

…

Twilight looked over to Wild who was cooking silently across the camp. The boy had been awfully quiet ever since Noble had been forced into his shadow. He still remembered a few weeks after it happened when someone finally had to the courage to ask him what that little speech Invicta had given was all about, if he knew-

“Well it’s just that he called him a traitor, did something actually happen or-?” Warriors continued to push and Wild finally lost it and rounded on him exclaiming,

“Yes!! We fused okay!! We did it-back when we went off to my hyrule and it-just-I can’t describe it okay?!”

The Captain backed away in shock, they had never seen Wild this angry before.

Time quietly approached him and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, “You didn’t know it was bad did you?”

“But that’s the thing-it’s not bad! It just felt right! And he could see Time! It was how I showed him everything-,” He shook his head, eyes starting to water.

Twilight rushed over and held him close hushing him softly and letting him cry.

The rest of them went silent after that.

“Hey Wild, whatcha making?” Four asked curiously.

“I dunno-just kinda threw it together, we’ll see what comes out,” the other responded dully.

“Ah, well I’m sure it will be good either way.”

“Hope so.”

Twilight sighed and went over to sit beside him, “You okay?”

“Just thinking…” The younger mumbled.

He sighed and wrapped an around him comfortingly.

“Why do I even try anymore?” he sniffled before frantically wiping at his eyes.

Twilight glanced over to him before hugging him tighter, “What’s going on Wild? You gotta talk to me.”

He was surprised by the other’s behavior. He often had moods, as they all did. Legend would have bouts of anger where his sarcastic digs went a little too deep, Time would lie awake at night for hours either refusing to sleep or unable to, and Sky would gain the most lost and haunted look on his face pausing to stare up at the sky, expecting a friend who was never coming. He too, had them, but that wasn’t important-

“It’s just…I don’t understand why I even try with people anymore-they always just leave or are taken away,” he curled inward on himself, “And don’t tell me it’s not true-cause all of you will have to go back to your lands one day.”

Twilight nodded sourly, “You’re right. But-,”

“And don’t say shit about memories either,” Wild snapped.

“Right…” His heart ached, he didn’t know what to say.

Wild looked over to him and cleared his throat, “Sorry, that was uncalled for.”

“You’re upset, it’s okay,” Twilight assured him but the younger had nothing to say in response, just leaning into him sadly.

… 

Why hadn’t he stopped him?

Some hero he was-

Couldn’t even stand up for those he had come to care about.

Time shook his head exhaling sharply, he could have done something. And even if he couldn’t have-he firmly believed he should have.

He sat down on the river bank with a soft sigh, letting the water run over his bare feet.

He was alone, thankfully. Sometimes he just needed a little bit away from the others. 

He was the leader, he should have done something, anything.

His gaze dropped down to the water~

He huffed exhausted from all of the swimming and dodging and how the hell did those tectites keep appearing?! He could have sworn he’s killed them at least seventeen times-

What was the water level at? Did he need to change it yet? Where was he? Why was he even doing this again?

Oh yeah-Ruto-ugh.

But all of these thoughts fled his mind when he entered a room unlike any other he had found so far. The door slammed shut behind him and locked, the sign of a fight. But there was no one here. In fact there was nothing here. It didn’t even look like a room-

Just a clouded open sky and a pool of water with a tiny island in the middle and a tree. But there was a door on the other side. He shrugged and Navi didn’t say anything so he went forward towards the door, ready to leave and continue on with the temple.

But when he tried to open the door, he found it locked.

There was a ripple in the water coming from behind him.

“Conquer yourself!” Navi exclaimed.

Link panicked and whipped around to see-him? But not…

His clothes were dark, his skin was grey, and his eyes, blood red eyes filled with hatred. They bore into Link’s soul-he would never forget that.

The fight commenced, they were neck and neck. Every move Link did the other would soon counter. He grit his teeth and let out a battle cry as he spun around, using that force to slam the other down. Link didn’t expect him to stay down for long and so he moved to deliver the final blow.

The other didn’t even move to grab his sword.

Link froze and faltered staring down into the red eyes who starred back up at him, once filled with hate now only displaying desperation. Though he never spoke except for the occasional soft grunt, Link could practically hear him saying-begging, ‘Please, end it.’

He looked away and drove the master sword through his stomach and the other’s body went limp before fading away, as though it had turned to dust.

Years had passed and Time had buried that encounter, not wanting to remember that final look he had had. Not wanting to remember his guilt over it. After all he had done what he had too-right? And looking back now, after everything, yes he had too. But he finally chose to remember the fight as it truly was, not as how he wished it had been. Like the others, just a normal enemy doing ganon’s bidding.

No it was something else, he was something else.

“I’m sorry Ara…I hope the ocean is beautiful, wherever you are…” he whispered before getting up and leaving, carrying his shoes back to the camp. 

…

Warriors rolled his eyes in exasperation as he noticed the despondent look on Wind’s face again.

“It’s been two years Wind. Move on,” he grumbled, as he continued sharpening his sword.

The child-though he was now 15 and really no longer a child-sat up straighter and glared at him harshly.

“Just because you never got along with Conqueror doesn’t give you the right to be an asshole!” He hissed.

Warriors eyes widened and he looked back over to the younger hero, “Well excuse me for not catering to all of your grieving whims and needs-Tempest isn’t even imprisoned-he’s out there likely with Invicta, so I don’t really see what your problem is!”

“My problem?! What the hell is your problem?” Wind exclaimed rising to his feet and grabbing his sword.

“My problem is the fact that I’m stuck with eight idiots who can’t move on! They’re gone! Quit your crying and fantasies! They! Are! Gone!!” He shouted back, standing up and holding his own sword ready to fight. Though his exclamations brought all attention throughout the camp to them.

“I believe it is time you both took a step back…” Four said calmly rising to his feet and starting to make his way over.

“Oh please-like this child could do anything to me,” Warriors scoffed.

Wind’s eyes darkened and his form tensed, “I think you forget, which one of us defeated Ganon alone.” 

“Oh-did you now?” He rolled his eyes and that set the other off. He launched towards Warriors sword flashing before the other frantically backed up and did his best to block his blows-when did he get so strong?! 

“You! Know! Nothing!!” He screamed, attacks raining down with no sign of falter or stopping, “You had everything handed to you on a silver platter while I had to fight!!”

Time rushed over and restrained Warriors yanking him away while Twilight grabbed Wind.

Warriors kicked and thrashed thoroughly pissed off, “You don’t know anything about me either-!”

“ENOUGH!!” Time’s voice echoed through the area and everyone fell silent, “I understand that tensions are rather high right now but it is not time to tear each other apart-understood?!”

Everyone shriveled inward nodding while Warriors scoffed, “Whatever.”

“I hate you!!” Wind screamed still thrashing in Twilight’s hold.

“Like I care!” Warriors responded as Time wrestled him away.

… 

“How ya holding up ‘Rule?” Legend asked with a tired smile.

Hyrule glanced up from the book he was reading and shrugged, “It’s all-I dunno…bad as it sounds I’m just glad he didn’t go off on me,”

Legend nodded knowing the ‘he’ was Warriors. “We’re all just tired.”

“I think its more than that Leg,”

The other groaned, “You know I hate that name-,”

“It’s why I call you that,” Hyrule laughed.

“Nerd,” Legend growled playfully ruffling his hair causing the other to frantically push him away.

“Stop it!” He laughed, smile meeting his eyes.

Legend paused staring at him-he looked just like him…but that was the point wasn’t it? Riven…

“Legend?” Hyrule asked worriedly, seeing him stare off into space.

“Huh?” He asked softly, eyes showing his mind was elsewhere. 

“You’re umm, you’re getting that look again…” Hyrule sighed looking away.

The older hero shook it off, it didn’t matter anymore. Riven was gone. “Sorry about that, what are you reading this time?”

Hyrule looked at him suspiciously for a few seconds before letting it go and relating the contents of the book in his lap, which consisted of a lot of things that went over his head. But still he relaxed and listened as best he could knowing how much Hyrule enjoyed rambling to people. 

The hero of legend looked across the camp sadly. Everyone had changed so much, he was no different of course but…it was just so strange. And so unresolved. But they were heroes, they had to push past it. After all, isn’t that what heroes do?


	2. Heightened Tensions

“Hey Syrup,” Legend greeted, surprised as he entered the witch’s hut, “Haven’t seen you in a while.”

Hyrule followed in behind him, shifting uncomfortably at the magic that was clearly present in the tent.

“Oh you know me dearie, busy as always,” She chuckled merrily, before turning her old and hardened gaze onto Hyrule who was unable to make eye contact with her. “A shy one isn’t he?” She commented to Legend, “Or perhaps…it’s something else.”

Legend followed her gaze and looked over to Hyrule before the elder woman waved off her comment, “What did you young men need?”

“Oh just the usual for me, lots of potions, I travel with a rather hazardous bunch,” Legend joked.

“You yourself are a hazard Hero of Legend,” she replied sharply, but with a hint of a smile.

“Guilty as charged,” Legend shrugged.

Hyrule wandered around the tent looking over the various books lying about. He reached out to touch one curiously, but before his hand could touch the worn leather, Syrup called, “I would not suggest touching that one Hero of Hyrule, it may have some odd side effects.” There was a hint of a smirk in her tone.

The younger hero immediately pulled his hand away, not wanting to find out what that meant.

Legend handed her the monster parts needed to brew the potions before going over to the wall and looking at the beautifully crafted map hanging on the wall.

It was perfectly detailed from the forests, to the mountains, Legend could easily tell what everything was. He didn’t recognize where this place was though, it was most certainly not from his world…

It was also cut off abruptly, there was clearly a beach, but nothing after it, blank, as though it had been forgotten.

“I never took you for a mapmaker,” He commented clearly wanting to know more about the map.

“Oh-I’m not,” Syrup chuckled lightly, “Nor would my penmanship ever be that nice.“

"Then where did it come from-and why isn’t it finished?” Hyrule asked, coming over to join Legend.

“It will be finished. One day,” She said, smiling sadly, “It was made by a child I met once, he was so sweet, so innocent. He told me he would bring me the completed map one day, and I know he will.”

Legend and Hyrule exchanged a glance before shrugging and letting the matter drop.

…

The camp was rather silent as everyone ate their fill of super. It hadn’t been lively or upbeat since that day. Sure they still talked but they also had these moments where it was just quiet-peaceful. Sorta.

Wild looked around at everyone before setting his bowl aside and laying back staring up at the sky. It was funny really-he remembered the first time he’d ever met Noble. A bitter smile crosses his face.

That first confrontation and battle-he’d thrown dirt on him, the other had screeched, pretty hilarious. And then that time in the woods-it was scary. But he’d never forget finding Noble and Savage, the younger curled protectively around his older brother, body clearly drained and exhausted as he tried to hold up a flickering and weak shield, terrified that Wild would hurt his brother.

It was a crazy journey.

And just like that they were gone. All of them. Before-with the champions-it was at least a little easier. Sure it was difficult to think about sometimes, but he also didn’t remember everything. He didn’t remember ever having real conversations about life and friends and fears and just everything-

“Wild-,” Time called.

The younger hero sat up, “Yes?”

Time pointed up at the sky. It was turning red. Wild’s heart skipped a beat. He had forgotten where they were. “Thank you-I’ll go…”

“Want some company?” Twilight asked gently but Wild shook his head as he walked away.

They had to find a way out of his Hyrule soon, he couldn’t take this much longer. Every blood moon their shadows would react and somewhat come to life, mocking, jeering, and cursing at them. He knew it wasn’t their fault, it was Invicta’s. But still he couldn’t take it, so he went to a dark place with no light, no shadows and just waited it out. It was for the best.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by footsteps that padded next to him, “Twi, I said I wanted to be alone,”

The wolf next to him whined loudly.

“Fine, you know I can’t say no to that face,” he huffed.

The other barked happily, tail wagging.

…

“Someone gonna go find the other two?” Hyrule asked the next morning as they started packing up camp.

“Uhhh, yeah I’ll go,” Time nodded walking off yawning.

Four was busy shoving things into his bag when he caught a glimmer of movement out of the corner of his eye. He tensed and turned carefully.

“You okay?” Wind asked, concerned.

He nodded looking around in the general area, but the only thing there was his shadow…

“Yeah,” he chuckled, waving it off, “Probably just a lizard or something.”

“You sure?” The teen asked, “You uhhh-you looked pretty spooked for a second there,”

“Yeah, just a lizard,” he nodded firmly. Though this time he did notice his shadow move, as though it was offended by his statement. But made sure his face didn’t react. It was likely a trick of the light. Hopefully it was…

“We’re heading out soon!” Time called as he returned a few minutes later, Wild and Twilight with him.

…

Time looked up at the sign confused. It was the same sign that had hung outside of Julian’s shop in his Hyrule but now it was out here in Wild’s-strange-but perhaps he had just wanted to use it?

Although he was pleasantly surprised when he led the group in and the familiar candle scent hit his nose. And there he was, the young man himself standing behind the counter-he didn’t appear to have aged much-lucky lad.

“My friends!” He exclaimed going over to them, “It is wonderful to see you again-though….your group seems-smaller…” he looked over the group concerned.

The heroes shuffled and looked away before Warriors finally spoke up, “It is. We’ve lost some friends-,”

“Oh my deepest apologies-I am so sorry-,” he said, expression turning sorrowful, “That was indeed careless of me.”

“No, no,” time shook his head, “You couldn’t have known-now we actually need to stock up on-well everything really-,”

“Take as much as you need and more-on the house,” Julian said smiling, weakly laying a hand on Time’s shoulder.

“No we couldn’t-,”

“I insist.”

At that the hero sighed and relented nodding, knowing the young man wouldn’t take no for an answer.

They spread out and looked around, Julian rushing to and fro to help them all.

Hyrule was looking over a case of books when the other approached him, “Hello again Hyrule.”

He paused and looked over to him face expressionless, examining them before nodding, “Julian, it is nice to see you again.”

“Are you interested in the set?”

“Yes-but I wouldn’t want to waste space,” he said, turning away.

Julian smiled gently and handed him a bag, “Here, it’s enchanted.”

“You sure?”

“I insist.”

Julian watched with a happy grin, the heroes taking their leave with light hearts and full inventories, well prepared for coming trials.

The shopkeeper sighed and gently picked up a candle around it’s green base, lifting it up, watching the wavering flame. He softly blew it out, watching the smoke trail and wind upward into the air before setting it down and going to pack up.

Then he heard the bell jingle above the store. Julian tensed and shot up quickly, looking over, “We’re closed.” He said in a low voice, eyes fastened on the doorway and the man who had just stumbled in.

“Please sir,” He begged, voice weak and hoarse, “do you have any water?”

Julian tilted his head, regarding him with distaste. Rolling his eyes, he picked up the candle holder with a much darker wicked candle and stalked closer, holding it out toward the man. The flame was dark and sinister, casting shadows over every surface from objects that weren’t even there. “I told you, we’re closed.” He hissed, tone cold and uncaring, cruel.

The man looked up at him with confusion for a moment before his eyes widened and he turned, trying to open the door only to find it somehow locked. In a panic he turned and bolted down an isle, diving behind a display case and holding his breath, trying to calm his heart and remain quiet.

He heard the footsteps of the shopkeeper as he came closer but then…it just stopped.

The man sat there in tense silence for a long moment before risking a glance up over the shelf toward where Julian would be. He saw nothing, just empty space. Confused spiked in his mind but soon his attention was yanked elsewhere as he began choking. He gripped his throat as he fell down to his knees, inhaling the scent of the candle being held right by his face by the man behind him.

Julian kneeled down to glare at him in disgust, “See what happens when you don’t listen little pig?” He growled darkly.

With his dying breath the man stared up into Julian’s icy blue- uncaring eyes, whispering with absolute horror, “Hiemal.”

Then he breathed no more.


	3. Unwanted Vistors

The morning air was crisp and in a strange way welcoming as the waves lapped against their boat lightly. Ara exhaled softly, his breath visible in the cool morning air coming off the ocean. Atlantis laid by his side sleeping. His snores rumbled deeply and Ara smiled gently as he looked down at him, though it didn’t fix the aching in his heart for his baby, Savage.  
Atlantis sensed his despair and perked up whining softly.   
“I’m fine boy,” Ara assured him, rubbing his head with a tenderness.  
He woofed in disagreement.   
“Ugh, okay you win.” He sighs and settles just staring with a forelonging air about him,“I just...I miss him.”  
Atlantis stood and walked up over to the edge of the boat, rearing up he placed his front two paws on the edge of the boat peeking over.   
“What are you doing ‘Lantis?” Ara questioned glancing over toward him with only a slight air of care.  
He rumbled softly and Ara tensed looking out into the distance. Something was coming.  
The wolf hopped down and growled fur standing up.   
Ara’s eyes narrowed and a tendril of water rose up warping into a trident in his hand.  
The air grew denser and foggier, a silent heavy weight fell over the area.  
“What’s out there?” He muttered, eyes narrowing trying to peer through the thick fog that had seemingly come out of nowhere. He tried to shift the fog but it didn’t seem to work...that was strange.   
Atlantis let out a low growl, golden eyes narrowing suspiciously. He barked and the sound echoed off the waves.  
Ara backed away from the edge going up to the wheel and trying to get a better view. He froze and whipped around gawking in disbelief as a black shadowy wave was rising up out of the water.   
Atlantis started barking and rushing up to Ara, but before the wolf reached him the wave crashed down consuming them all.  
…  
“So ummm, I’ll take watch?” Legend offered as the heroes were beginning to wind down for the night. They had no clue where they were, everything looked the same, green forest, green forest, and more green forest, for days now.  
“Yeah sure,” Time nodded, hiding a yawn behind his hand.  
Wild picked up the now empty pot and went to the stream nearby to clean it and Twilight went with him.  
Warriors and Wind were still keeping their distance from each other but Four was sitting in between them trying to start up a conversation that was clearly not going to happen as the two refused to speak with each other.  
Hyrule stood up and walked over to Legend who had made his way to the edge of camp, holding a book he intended on reading.   
“Still on that one?” Legend asked as the younger plopped down next to him.  
Hyrule nodded, “Yeah...it’s in a much older dialect of hylian...Sky’s been teaching me a little bit, but only the basics, cause I like the challenge of transcribing.”  
“How is my protege such a nerd?!” Legend asked dramatically causing Hyrule to laugh and shake his head. He got comfy and quieted down as he focused on the text, but still keeping Legend company.  
The older hero glanced over and gawked silently as he saw how marked up Hyrule’s journal was as he transcribed the material. That was way too much effort-but if it made him happy, Legend wouldn’t complain, merely tease him a little...or a lot. But he was used to it, and he knew the younger could fire back just as easily.   
He really was proud of how well the others had settled in once the cimmerians were gone. Which was sad, but he understood. It was rather tense with Shadow flinging glares and hateful comments every moment he could-not that Legend overly blamed him.   
He glanced back at the rest of the camp. Four had given up on his quest and moved to sit farther away from the others, pensively staring at the ground, likely talking to himself. Legend recognized the look from other times.  
Wild and Twilight had returned and were chatting quietly. Wild had started looking better recently, Legend had noticed. And he too had begun feeling better lately as well, he couldn’t quite figure out why though. But also wasn’t going to complain, it was nice.  
Sky was sitting farther away from everyone. He had been quieter the past few days and had easily evaded questions directed at him with a smile and gentle brush off. But Legend knew something was weighing the other down, even if he acted like everything was fine when approached by anyone.  
Hyrule gasped and the book tumbled out of his hands onto the ground. “‘Rule?” Legend asked worried, turning to face him. The man was holding his head tightly and his shadow was shifting rapidly squirming, trying to break free.  
Hyrule stood and his shadow flung Invicta out of it.   
The Titan hit the ground harshly and didn’t move at first.  
The camp tensed and everyone grabbed their weapons preparing for a fight until they truly looked the cimmerian over. He looked horrible…his legs and arms were scrapped up and bleeding, his skin was bruising already and his clothes were horribly torn. His breathing was ragged and he looked up at them terrified. He was scared-  
Time held up a hand signaling for the others to wait.   
Invicta scrambled to his feet, stumbling and limping, black blood seeping out of the cuts and pouring down his legs as he backed away. He scowled trying to look intimidating but was failing horribly.  
“Okay stop-just stop-,” Time sighed, “We’re not going to fight you, just calm down.”  
“Oh please why wouldn’t you?” Invicta hissed still defensive.  
Legend rolled his eyes as he helped steady Hyrule who also looked scared, “Oh please, you’ve already had your ass handed to you clearly, why would we kick you down even further?”  
Invicta stared at him intensely for a few moments before scoffing and rolling his eyes, “I forgot how righteous you all act.”  
He straightened up as best he could and smoothed his skirt down, wiping off a bit of dust.  
Sky rolled his eyes and grabbed his stuff to help bandage him up.  
“What happened?” Time asked as Sky started tending to his various wounds.  
Invicta looked at him in surprise. “You didn’t feel it?”  
“Feel what?” Legend raised an eyebrow.  
“Look at your shadows!”  
Wild looked down at his and his eyes widened-it wasn’t Noble anymore…it was just him-what?  
“They were pulled out-and none of you noticed!” Invicta exclaimed, shaking his head and knocking Sky’s hands away, going to stand up, gritting his teeth in pain.   
“Wait wait, but why?” Legend said, not completely having a problem with Acidic being free.  
Four stared down at his shadow silently, face stoic, but mind whirling. Shadow hadn’t even spoken to him. Very well…   
He groaned face planting, “Okay so remember back when I first came back?”  
They all looked away and Hyrule shifted uncomfortably. Legend laid a comforting hand on his shoulder to tell him it was okay.   
“Yes, what about it?” Warriors asked.  
“Well, upon returning, I dusted Eternal-not something too out of the ordinary, we do it all the time-but what I didn’t know what that he actually had been holding some...other cimmerians in his mirror, having sealed them there as a result of well…Balance…and they are pissed-and want to kill me, so yeah that’s-that’s roughly what happened, and they decided to free your cimmerians as well-,”  
“Wait-they? What other heroes are there?” Sky asked confused but the Titan was already shoving them aside.  
“No time to explain that darling, I’m sure you will figure it out, goodbye!” and with that he was gone.  
“Wait what about-?!” Wind screamed after him before shaking his head and growling.   
“What the hell?!” Warriors exclaimed pissed off. “Does he just take pleasure in messing with our lives?!”  
“Probably…” Hyrule responded quietly.  
“And what other heroes are there?” Wild asked, concerned.  
Legend stared down at the ground thinking over what he said. Other heroes…he knew there weren’t too many others-  
Wait.  
“Guys,” He said quietly, “I think I may know where all these cimmerians are coming from.”  
“Well are you gonna share or-?” Wind asked.  
“I know I told you all that Ravio was my friend-and yeah that’s totally true, he’s my best friend-but I left out a little bit just cause he doesn’t really like to talk about it…He’s a hero as well, but not of Hyrule, rather in his land of Lorule, he is...me, but not me...if that makes sense?”  
“No that makes no sense,” Four said, blinking confused.  
Hyrule rummaged through his bag and pulled out a book, “Here, look at this, this is a book that basically talks about the two differing worlds, so this is Hyrule and this is Lorule, the two worlds run along a similar timeline, but where as Hyrule often found peace and prosperity-,”  
“Lorule struggled and was much more...primitive,” Legend filled in, “It’s why Ravio prefered living in Hyrule.”  
“So there are other heroes-from this world?” Time asked to clarify.  
“Supposedly yes, he’s never really told me about them, but I’d have to assume so…I never dug too far into it, but I believe he messed up, somehow, and I had to go save Lorule, it’s where I got this from,” Legend held up his wrist which had the bracelet, “And a bunch of overpriced weapons-,”  
“So then, all of those heroes have their own cimmerian, so there’s like another Noble and another Savage?” Wild questioned thinking deeply.  
“Supposedly yes,” Legend nodded, “But likely not with those names…”  
“But then what would their names be? What are they like? I mean if they hate Invicta-,” Sky joked lightly.  
“The only person who could give us that information left,” Legend scowled, shaking his head.  
“…true,” Time sighed, “let’s just let this process for a little bit then, we’ll hopefully find him again.”


	4. Cracked and Marred

Invicta scowled, shaking his head. How dare they? He was their king!! Or well…he used to be…but it didn’t matter! He was still their king, they had to listen to him. If only someone would let him use that magic!  
Who even was that anyway, that leader? Which one of them would dare to challenge him in such a way? He just couldn’t figure it out. He could barely tell what the shadowy leader looked like, much less who it was before he was brutally assaulted by the others.  
“Who are you?” he hissed angrily to himself, thinking over all of the cimmerians it could possibly be, and none of them quite matched. So either someone had morphed and changed a lot in Eternal’s mirror, or it was an entirely new cimmerian which posed a brand new problem. A whole new set of abilities that Invicta would have to deal with and frankly he just didn’t want to.  
Even the voice didn’t sound familiar, scratchy, mangled and broken, maybe once was something beautiful but now, nothing.  
A soft giggled echoed around him causing Invicta to stiffen and look around. He knew that voice. He knew it rather well.  
“Ye great high king sat with his crown,” Rabid’s voice echoed throughout the little clearing, “Ye great high king has fallen down,”  
Invicta sneered and looked around trying to locate him, but his voice seemed to be coming from all over.  
“All of the subjects will riot and win, to shatter the dearest dead king once again.”  
“Come out Rabid!” He hissed commanding.  
The insane man giggled, “Come out he tells mapmaker, come out and play.”  
“This is serious Rabid, what the hell is going on?”  
“Hehehe,” the Ebon cackled, red eyes gleaming, stepping out from the shadows behind him. Invicta forced himself not to jump, scared. “Dear dead king ran away, now the doll is ready to play,” Rabid continued prancing around him.  
Invicta shook his head now more confused then he was before as Rabid paused his skipping and looked at him, “Little dragon all alone, shouldn’t have sealed his fate in stone. The fallen angel and broken child have now left his side, alone here he stands ashamed of his pride.”  
“Shut up Rabid!!’ Invicta screamed, making the mistake of locking eyes with Rabid.   
The maniac’s grinned widened even further and a red arrow darted out of the trees. Realizing the mistake of what he’d just done, Invicta turned away to avoid it but not soon enough as it managed to braze his cheek deeply, drawing blood to trickle down his jaw.   
Rabid cackled merrily, summoning the arrow to him and examining the blood on the tip, humming intrigued while Invicta gagged absolutely disgusted.   
How was this another version of him?  
“-sounded like it was over there,” a voice called from farther away.   
Rabid tensed before smiling up at Invicta and fading into the shadows.   
Invicta whipped around and his eyes narrowed. Damn heroes, he should have gone farther away. He tried to dive into the shadows, but his feet remained glued to the floor. What the hell?!  
“Oh look who it is,” Warriors scowled seeing Invicta, “Yelling at yourself?”  
Four sighed and rolled his eyes from beside him. It seemed that it was just the two of them.   
“I have no need to explain myself to you,” he snarled, eyes flaring angrily, blood dripping down his cheek.   
“Look Invicta, if you expect us to help you, you need to explain what’s going on,” Four said calmly.  
Invicta snorted and looked at him surprised, “Oh, you think I want your help? Please I don’t need some self-righteous bullshit from you all.”  
“Alright, you seem to misunderstand, you are going to come with us back to camp and you are going to explain what is going on, after your abrupt little pop in ruining our lives once again,” Warriors glared, not backing down.  
Invicta glared back before rolling his eyes, “Fine whatever, but I don’t know much.”  
“You don’t know who assaulted you?” Four asked confused.   
“Oh I know damn well who did it, I don’t know who ordered it,” He huffed rolling his eyes as he walked, the same arrogance in his step as two years ago, though his body didn’t seem to be healing from the injuries as fast as it should have been.  
“Look who we found,” Four called smiling as they entered the camp.  
Hyrule looked up from where he was sitting with Legend and tensed quickly looking away. Legend noticed and wrapped an arm around him, offering a gentle smile which the other weakly returned.   
Invicta gagged at that, so pathetic, they actually believed ‘Hyrule’ had changed. But oh well, that wasn’t his problem.  
“Invicta, you look better,” Sky said kindly, which caused the Titan to scoff.  
“Don’t patronize me, I still look like shit.”  
Sky’s eyes widened seeing his check and he brought over some disinfectant and bandages. “What happened?”  
Invicta growled lowly, “Nothing! Nothing happened!”  
The hero sighed and started to clean it.   
“Well, umm, could you tell us more about what is going on?” Time asked calmly.  
Invicta rolled his eyes, “I already told you everything.”  
“No you didn’t, who attacked you and where’s Tempest?!” Wind called, which seemed to be the last straw for Invicta who exclaimed,  
“I! Don’t! Know!” The air around them all began to heat up, and Invicta dragon wings broke out of his back, showing his true frustration and anger.  
Sky quickly backed away.   
“Okay, okay calm down,” Time said carefully, taking a step back to give him some space. Everyone followed.  
He growled and the ground underneath his feet cracked slightly, but that was as far as it went before he seemed to get a grip on his anger.  
“I was attacked by the other cimmerians, which I told you,” he hissed, “And I don’t know where Tempest is…” he added, quieter.  
“You don’t know?” Wind repeated growing more worried for his friend. He had at least thought he’d be safe with Invicta.  
“That’s what I said!”  
Twilight stepped in between them, “Let’s calm down, we’re all a bit on edge, let’s just breath alright?”  
Invicta scoffed but didn’t protest.  
Wind nodded and backed down.  
“Now, Invicta we can help you but-,”  
“Why do you heroes assume I need or even want your help?!” he scowled.  
“Because it’s not everyday you see a Titan falling through a shadow beat up and injured,” Legend deadpanned.  
“I was...caught off guard…” he said, shifting slightly on his feet.  
They all stared at him, clearly not believing what he was saying.  
“Oh you were caught off guard indeed,” a deeper raspier voice said, “I would know after all, I could sense your fear.The fear of a Titan…delicious you know.”  
Invicta’s eyes widened and he had a second of awareness. He lurched forward and grabbed the hilt of Twilight’s sword, yanking it free causing the hero to yelp and stumble back from the force. Invicta whirled around a split second before a long shaft of a javelin made contact with the sword, the momentum causing him to tumble backward and land flat on his back, raising the plain blade to block just in time to deflect a second blow from his face.   
A dry cackle rang through the air and there’s abruptly a weight pinning him down. Invicta glared up with ferocity at the one now pinning him in place.   
“Phobia,” Invicta hissed, “Stand down.”  
The man, Phobia, chuckled darkly, “Who do you think you are, telling me to ‘stand down’, commanding any of us to do anything?”  
“I am your king-!” Invicta exclaimed, authority in his booming voice.   
Phobia jerked a bit as if hit by a physical force but then cast an evil grin down at the titan, “Having some mental block little king~?” Invicta gained a look of shock and horror.  
The heroes then looked around with fear as they heard rustling and noises of multiple figures moving within the brush and shadows.   
They scrambled for their weapons quickly taking up a defensive stance, Legend tossing Twilight a makeshift weapon since his was snatched.   
Nine new figures.  
Legend starred at one for a second though before something clicked in his mind, “Curse!”  
He looked different, much more primal. His nails were long daggers, his hair a tattered and mangled mess of dirt and grime. The pelt cloak that he always wore was still there however it was tattered, some of the pelts hanging on by mere strings.  
“Where’s Ravio?!” Legend called growing more and more concerned.  
Instead of an answer, something whizzes through the air toward him, with a yelp he raises his mirror shield to deflect the red projectile that had been aimed at his face, still dripping with Invicta’s blood.   
There was a maniacal cackling as a very ragged man stepped up from the shadows to stand between the heroes and the currently impaired Invicta.   
“Little heroes come out to play! Little heroes came out I say! From the minish to the fittest, they all fall down, easy they may.” Then dissolves into giggles.   
“You know them right?” Warriors mumbled to Invicta who glances up at him from his place on the ground. He huffs and then abruptly kicks Phobia in the gut, sending him flying back, tumbling through the dust. Invicta stands, dusting off.  
“Most of them.” He admits  
There was a figure who stood at the front of the group, their blue blouse having a silvery sheen from the dust that spilt through the horrific cracks that laced their body. They chuckled, “Oh yes of course, where are my manners, this is Julian,” he gestured to the well dressed man at his side.  
As soon as he said that the heroes openly gaped, how had they not recognized him? He looked entirely different from the humble shopkeeper he had been. Now clothed in a black pressed suit, not a wrinkle in sight or piece out of place.  
“Well, yes but actually I also don’t recognize you.” Invicta said staring at the leader looking him over. He really had no idea who this cimmerian was, the damage done to his physical form was horrified and gory for sure but he remembered no one with this amount of damage to them. The absolutely unfamiliar tone was obvious to anyone who heard it, which caused the unknown leader to freeze.  
“You...you don’t recognize me?” he chuckled softly, “You don’t recognize me?” the cracks that were all over his body grew larger causing the other cimmerians around him to cringe.  
“Here it comes-,” Phobia muttered, ducking his head and holding his javelin at his side, backing up away from the heroes as he knew what was about to happen.  
Invicta continued to stare at him. There was something a little familiar, like a nagging in the back of his mind, but he just couldn’t place it. He had maybe seen this cimmerian around somewhere, but certainly didn’t recognize him.  
“No, who are you? One of the newer ones?”  
“Who am I? Who am I?!” a low laugh bubbled up out of him. It started off slow and soft before slowly growing louder and more hysterical, crazed. In an instant what looked like red strings shot up out of the ground, coiling around the heroes restraining them, pinning them down. “Don’t you recognize me my lord?! Don’t you see what I’ve become?! What you did to me?!” He shrieked in near hysterics.   
“I did nothing to you!”  
That was the last straw to a haystack and with an enraged cry the cracked one flew at him, a blur of color that Invicta found himself reeling trying to block. He stumbled back with the impact and attempted to summon his scythe, damnit Riven enough of this! He needed to summon it or they’d be dusted.   
But alas there was no avail to his attempts and he continues to try and keep up, parrying the rapid blows with the feeble sword.  
Rabid stood off to the side cackling and singing softly as he swayed side to side, “Ding dong the king is dead!~ The servant’s up, out of bed. Ding dong he’ll have the good king’s head, Ding dong the king is dead!” He chanted gleefully.  
Invicta ignored him however, he didn’t have time to decipher Rabid’s insanity.  
“I see how it is,” the cracked cimmerian huffed, shaking his head and finally pausing in his attacks, “You’ve already forgotten, already moved on to your shiny new toy,” he hissed, nearly red eye flaring, venom lacing his every word.   
“What are you talking about!?” Invicta snarled, immensely frustrated and hating not knowing what’s happening.  
“Have you already forgotten him too? Perhaps this will jog your memory,” he sneered before reaching into the shadows and yanking Tempest out, throwing him onto the ground in front of him. He was bound in a similar way to the heroes, red strings wrapped tightly around his body, though he was also covered in many bruises and scrapes.  
Invicta’s eyes widened and his pupils turned to slits as he quickly kneels down, going to grab the younger only for a javelin to embed itself in the ground where his hand was a moment ago. He seethes, glaring at the other as he stands quickly, “Release him.” he hissed, voice low and deadly.  
“Oh? So you recognize him. So you still care about him! Wonder how long it will take for you to realize he’s worthless too. How long it will take for you to cast him aside too!”  
“Look, I don’t-!!” Invicta exclaimed with a white hot anger but then something in his mind clicked. His eyes widened slightly and his skin went cold, words trailing off. No.... No, it couldn’t be…  
“Realize something my lord?” He sneered, moving around the body of the smaller boy, his hands clenched and gaze level as he stepped right up to the former king, right into his personal space with no fear, “You see me now? You see what you’ve done!?!”  
“I-,” He stuttered, unable to form the words. How had this happened? How had he become this? He stared down at the lilac haired dark, his once beautiful features dashed and marred. The once melodious voice that would smooth his rage and influence his decisions. A warm embrace, sweet laughter, a tender smile, all those...how...  
“Do it! Say my name!” the cimmerian growled.  
The titan could only continue to stare down at him with a horrified expression, his mind reeling as he tried to wrap his thoughts around even the possibility this was the same person.  
“You can’t even dignify me with my name?” The cimmerian growls, reaching out and grabbing Invicta by the collar of his tunic in a threatening manner,” The name you gave me?!” He tightens his grip a bit and levels their eyes, crimson meeting blood red, the dust billowing from the cracks on his body into the air creating a horribly gory shimmer.   
“Say. My. Name.” He growled, voice ice cold.  
“Covet,” Invicta finally whispered, the name falling from his lips like a curse.  
“Broken doll, once served the king. Broken doll, now holds the strings,” Rabid giggled.  
Covet flicked his wrist again and the heroes collapsed to the ground, coughing and inhaling sharply, though Tempest remained bound.   
“Release him Covet! He did nothing!” Invicta exclaimed, tearing himself from the other’s grasp and brandishing the sword he held at him.  
“Hmmm, no.” Covet snarled, “I don’t think so.”  
“Covet!” he hissed angrily, wings flaring in an attempt to intimidate.  
The other didn’t falter, not scared at all. “That doesn’t work anymore,” he snarled before reaching down and grabbing hold of and yanking Tempest back into the shadows, leaving them with the other cimmerians.  
“Till next time my lord,” Phobia growled, grabbing onto the younger man beside him and pulling him along. Wild stared at that one in confusion, he seemed to be half made up of shekiah technology. He could hear the gears and vents within him clicking and whistling, almost sounding like one of the divine beasts.   
“You’re seriously not going to talk to me Curse?” Legend called once again as the other turned to leave.  
Curse paused and Rabid stared the cimmerian down, eyes piercing and holding a malicious threat, before Curse started moving again, not saying anything.  
They soon all disappeared into the shadows and Warriors turned to Invicta with a rage barely contained behind his voice. “Explain. Now.”


	5. A Hazy Memory

“No.” Invicta said, shaking his head and turning away from them.   
“Are you serious-Invicta in case you didn’t notice this is our problem now too!” Legend snapped angrily. How had his friend turned into this?  
“This is no one’s problem but my own,” The Titan snarled, turning away to leave once again.  
“Fine, but at least stay here for the night and let your body heal, you don’t look well,” Time sighed.  
Invicta glared at him for a few seconds before agreeing, “Fine.” He didn’t make eye contact with them.  
Everyone separated up going about their own things. Eventually Invicta settled down leaning against a tree refusing to sit down, extremely tense.  
“Invicta, would you like to come join us?” Sky asked, offering a smile as he invited the Titan to join them by the fire. After all he looked like he was freezing.  
“No.” He shook his head.  
Sky sighed but left him be.  
“Are we seriously supposed to just wait until he finally decides to quit being an asshole?” Warriors mumbled to Twilight and Time.   
The older sighed tiredly, “We will give him a bit but we will need some explanations eventually.”  
“Well how long are we going to wait?”  
“I don’t know Warriors, we’ll just have to see.” Time admit.  
Legend leaned up against the log he was near and rummaged through his bag bored. He wasn’t exactly an avid reader so he turned down Hyrule’s offer for one of his books.  
“Knowledge is power Legend,” The younger said, flipping the page and pushing his glasses up the brim of his nose.  
“Yeah well a sword is power too,” he grumbled.  
Hyrule chuckled, “Alright,” and left him be.  
He continued digging before finding a small slip of crumbled up parchment. Now that was odd…   
He shoved it into his pocket and stood up, something in his gut told him he shouldn’t open it around the others.   
“Where are you going?” Four asked as he passed by, not looking up from what he was working on.   
Legend glanced over, “To go to the bathroom, wanna escort me?”  
“Nope.” the shorter hero replied and their conversation ended.   
He easily left after that as no one questioned him again, because they had all heard the exchange.  
Once he was sure he was far enough away, and nowhere near any shadows, he pulled out the parchment and examined it better.  
“What are you?” he mumbled to himself as he tried to unwrap and smooth out the wrinkles. How had he gotten this? Once he got a better look at it his eyes widened, that was Ravio’s handwriting. But, he’d never seen the other, there was no way the man could have put it into his bag.  
The more Legend stood there and thought, the more he realized that he couldn’t truly remember what he had done the previous day. He remembered what Wild had made for breakfast, some kind of spicy egg concoction, he remembered the vicious downpour in the first half of their day, but then after breaking for camp...nothing.   
That just wasn’t right. Something was wrong there. The more he thought about it, the more the fog in his head seemed to clear. It became less clouded, and his memory slowly returned. He had gone out for a walk, just exploring around when-  
…  
Legend froze, feeling a set of eyes watching him. He slowly moved his hand onto the hilt of his sword, “Invicta-?” he called cautiously. They hadn’t seen the Titan in just over two years, but Legend was no fool, he knew that the cimmerian would be back one day.  
“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever been so offended. And that’s saying something,” Ravio chuckled, stepping out of seemingly nowhere.  
Legend jumped in shock at first before exclaiming, “Where have you been?! I was so worried!” He rushed over and laid his hands on the other man’s shoulders, looking him over, “You just disappeared, no note, no warning, no anything!”  
“Yeah I know,” Ravio nodded, frowning slightly, “And I do regret leaving without saying anything, but I just had to get away.”  
“Hey, that’s okay, I get that,” Legend assured him, “But you’re back again to join us right?” he asked hopefully.  
Ravio’s face darkened and he looked away. “No, not exactly. I’m here for something else.”  
Legend’s eyes shot down to his shadow as it moved. “Wait what are you-?”  
“Little help here Ravio, he’s heavier then he was last time,” Curse grunted, appearing out of Legend’s shadow, pulling Acidic along with him.  
“Shut up-,” Acidic grumbled weakly, completely limp as his body was still phasing in and out of a corporeal form.  
Ravio kneeled down and helped the other while Legend stood there in shock, but also not wanting to move and shift his shadow, in turn hurting Acidic more. Once the other had been fully pulled out, Curse picked him up and Ravio stood in between Legend and the cimmerians.  
“Curse-you...you’re back-,” he said, surprised, “That’s why you left huh?” Legend asked Ravio who looked away, unable to look him in the eyes. And Legend knew him well enough to know that that meant he was uncomfortable, not liking the situation he was in.  
“Things are complicated now,” The merchant said sharply, “We’ve already chosen our side. Just, just be careful, please. And don’t trust Invicta.”  
“Wait what does Invicta have to do with this?” He asked but was ignored as Ravio harshly brushed past him slipping something into his pocket unnoticeably.   
The two disappeared into the shadows and though the were gone, Legend shivered, still feeling eyes on him. He decided his walk was over for now and quickly went back to camp, but by the time he had returned, he couldn’t seem to remember what had happened.  
…  
“Well...that happened,” Legend sighed to himself reading over the note.   
‘Curse and I are fine, Acidic will be safe, Don’t do anything stupid and be careful the mapmaker knows where you are. Burn this once you find it. ~Ravio’  
“Thanks Ravio, you sure know how to give some detail.” he grumbled before shivering under a gust of wind. The mapmaker knew where he was? Well that’s just great, who the hell was the mapmaker? And why was he important?  
Legend shook his head and left to go back to the camp, an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach.  
…  
Invicta stood there, in the same spot he had been in since he had agreed to stay with the heroes for the night. Why had he done that? It was so stupid. He was fine. Everything was fine.  
Actually no, everything was not fine because someone was being over emotional and not letting him just settle this matter easily.  
Oh, so I’m the bad guy?  
‘Yes,’ Invicta rolled his eyes. ‘Do I seriously need to come in there again?’  
Riven didn’t respond.  
Invicta huffed and sat down, catching the heroes attention, but they still left him be, thinking he was finally relaxing. Oh little did they know.  
He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be sucked back into his mind. It had been awhile since Riven had acted out this much.   
He opened his eyes in a familiar blank place. It was an endless abyss though the floor was made of glass. It seemed fragile, good.  
“Get in here Riven!” he called and the other appeared glaring at him. Invicta was taller than him already, but with heals he nearly towered over the other. “Why are you not letting me create the scythe?” He hissed angrily.  
“Because you’re being an asshole.” Riven stated plainly.  
“So you’d rather let this body get destroyed?!”  
The shorter shook his head, “No, but did you even try to find out what the problem was? No. you just ran in there, asking to get you ass handed to you.”  
“Oh so suddenly you’re all knowing?” Invicta snapped, “So you know the cimmerians better then I do? So you know all their strengths and their weaknesses, and are a completely capable judge in this situation?!”  
“Well maybe I would if you’d stop hiding everything and actually talk about it!” Riven yelled back, also getting frustrated.  
The floor underneath them cracked harshly.  
Riven paused and his eyes widened causing Invicta to sneer, “Get back where you belong, stop causing problems, and stop acting like you know everything!” He then shoved the shorter man down.  
As Riven hit the floor it cracked once again before shattering, making him fall back down with a blood curdling scream as he tumbles into oblivion.   
Once he was gone and his voice went silent, Invicta exhaled in relief. That was one less problem to deal with.


	6. Familiar Faces

“Such a successful venture don’t you think?” Covet giggled lightly, tossing Tempest to Phobia, “Go secure him with the deity.”  
“Yes indeed, it was a very successful venture,” Julian nodded as he walked beside Covet.  
“Well the rest of you are dismissed. Go make sure your counterparts are awake and ready-oh and someone send Ara to my tent, we have much to discuss.”  
“Yes my lord,” Maligner nodded before going to do as the other had asked. After all Hydrus was already awake and off doing things, so he didn’t have much else to do.  
“Lord Ara,” he said quietly, opening the flap of a large blue tent. The titan stood up from where he was sitting, giving him his full attention. Savage was still asleep behind him on a rather nice bed and there also appeared to be someone else there, though Maligner had never seen him before and Savage was shielding him.  
“Yes Maligner?” He asked sharply, and Maligner didn’t blame him, after all he wasn’t exactly on good terms with any of his fellow cimmerians, having nearly killed all of them. But that was water under the bridge...sort of.  
“Covet wishes to speak with you,” he bowed his head respectfully and left. After all, though his name had changed, the cimmerian was still very much so Eternal when he chose to be, as they had found out when Phobia made a rather nasty comment.   
He sighed, going and sitting beside the fire, adjusting his hood on his shoulders before pulling it up, the thick fur lining hiding his face. Nice and warm.   
None of the cimmerians wished to speak with him, most threw glares and such when they thought he wasn’t looking, but it was whatever. He just ignored it as he always did.  
“They avoiding you too?” Hydrus scoffed, plopping down beside him.  
“Oh, hey Hydrus, thought you were still out seething,” he said casually and the other chuckled.  
“Nah, figured the others would be waking up soon, which means we’d all have to meet and greet or some stupid shit.”  
Maligner snorted, “Yeah, probably. Though you are newer-or at least you never lived with all of us.”  
“And I’m grateful for that,” he declared. The shadows underneath him rose and formed a surface which he propped his legs up on and leaned back.  
“Just making yourself at home?” Maligner chuckled and Hydrus nodded, red eyes gleaming.  
“Of course, after all, this place isn’t half bad.”  
Maligner shrugged, “I mean yeah, I’ve had worse.”  
“Uhhh, anything is better than a dungeon.”  
“True, true,” Maligner nodded, “It’s not hard to top, but...some things made it bearable at times…” he drifted off sighing.  
Hydrus sat up and looked at him, arrogance fading, being replaced with a little concern. “Sorry man, I’m sure it must be rough.”  
“It’s alright, we all miss him, at least I think a lot of them do. I wish you would have been able to meet him.”  
“Yeah, me too, he doesn’t sound too terrible,” Hydrus nodded exhaling.  
Maligner smirked lightly, “He was a little dramatic at times, but that was just him.”  
“And someone like that raised Balance, or like one half of him?” Hydrus asked lowly, knowing the subject was pretty taboo, but he had to know. And it wasn’t like anyone else was just going to talk about it.  
“Hatred and anger corrupts you, Hydrus, remember that.” Maligner said, wisdom clear in his tone.  
Hydrus frowned and looked away, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
Maligner didn’t push farther.  
…  
“Oh Stygian, you’re back, I didn’t think anyone had got you yet,” Phobia chuckled as the Titan entered the camp, Ghirahim trailing behind him. The two stopped talking once Phobia caught their attention.  
“I doubt anyone of you could have pulled me out,” he deadpanned, expression blank.  
Phobia sneered, “Then how did you get out ‘Oh great one’?”  
“I suggest you hold your tongue Phobia, lest you’d rather one of us cut it out.” Ara commented exiting his tent.  
Phobia’s eyes widened and he quickly slunk away.  
“He hasn’t changed.” Stygian commented.  
“No, he sadly has not,” Ara nodded, before looking over Stygian, “You look well, much better than some of the others.”  
“As do you.” Stygian deadpanned.  
“Stygian-,” Ara shook his head while Ghirahim cringed.   
“Had to,” he said, lips curling up ever so slightly as Ghirahim shifted into his sword form and went into his hand.   
“I would assume you don’t know what’s happening here,” the younger said, starting to lead the elder through the camp.   
“At this point in my life Ara, I will just go with nearly anything,” he sighed.   
“Agreed,” Ara nodded chuckling.   
…   
“I just feel like he should have woken up by now-,”  
“He’s fine Ravio, he’s probably just catching up on sleep.”  
“We both know he doesn’t sleep,”  
Acidic grunted as he woke up hearing the two arguing, “Three years and nothing changes with you two.”  
“Blue jay!” Ravio exclaimed, rushing over to his side.   
“‘M fine, ‘m fine,” Acidic insisted, already pushing himself up. His vision cleared and he looked over the two before settling on Curse. “You literally look like a demon.”  
“Three years and that’s the first thing you say to me?” Curse chuckled, not offended in any way. ”Besides you’ve seen it before.”  
“Yeah but that was like a millennia ago,” Acidic shrugged, “Besides I think it looked better back then.”  
“Oh hush you,” Curse shook his head.   
“I’m not the last one to wake up right?” Acidic asked, hiding a yawn behind his hand.   
“Last I heard Conqueror is still out cold,” Ravio said sharply. The three of them fell into a tense silence.   
“Guess we’re supposed to just get along now huh?” Acidic grumbled.   
“Well, Ravio obviously isn’t very welcome here, and they’re all watching me pretty close to, so yeah.” Curse nodded.   
Acidic scoffed, “Who’s stupid enough to try and bring us all back together like this?”  
Curse and Ravio sighed, they had a lot of explaining to do.   
…  
“You realize everyone is waiting for him, right?” A monotone voice droned. It sounded lifeless, robotic.  
There was no verbal response.   
Conqueror shifted from where he was laying. Where was he? What was happening?  
“Oh good, he’s finally awake. Hurry, Covet is growing restless,” the monotone voice spoke once more before loud clanking footsteps walked away.  
The other person who was with him sighed and Conqueror tried to force his eyes open, wanting to gather his bearings, but they refused. His body felt so tired, which didn’t make sense considering he was just sleeping.  
He felt a bit of a breeze in his face, as though someone waved their hand right in front of it.   
Who was that? What was happening?  
He tried to think back: what was the last thing he remembered?  
Oh-  
He had been sealed in Warriors’ shadow. How long had it been since then?  
There was a small hiss, rather snake like.   
Conqueror’s bright red eye’s cracked open and a soft groan passed through his lips. As the world came into focus, the first thing he saw was a bright yellow scarf like thing.   
He starred at it confused, which one of him had seen that before? 26? 11? 43? He couldn’t remember. He weakly began trying to push himself up, only to realize his arms didn’t work. In fact they were hardly corporeal, phasing in and out of a shadowy form.  
The person leaned down and started making slow symbols with his hands.   
He looked back at the person and continued staring for just a bit longer before it clicked.   
The symbols, the bright yellow scarf, the hissing-  
“Deception…” he whispered in disbelief.   
The others’ red eyes lit up happily, and he nodded before hugging him tightly. Conqueror assumed that if his mouth hadn’t been covered, he would have been grinning happily.  
Conqueror tensed up at first before slowly wrapping his arms around his twin. “I missed you,” he whispered softly.  
Deception tapped on his back a sign to let him go. He then sat back and signed slowly, as Conqueror was still struggling to remember, ‘I missed you too, sorry I’ve been gone.’  
“Stygian told me...I understand,” he replied.  
The other frowned, Conqueror could see it in his eyes which never lied, ‘I should have protected you, shouldn’t have let her take you.’  
“We were kids Dee...we didn’t know, we weren’t strong,” Conqueror, assured though his skin seemed to get even colder as she was mentioned.  
Deception sensed it and hugged him tightly again, trying to warm him up. He couldn’t let Conqueror slip now, he may not come back.   
The Ebon carefully and slowly hugged him back.   
They stayed there for a few moments more, enjoying each other’s company before finally Deception pulled away sadly, ‘I am sorry to do this, but we must join the others, you’ve been asleep for two days. They grow impatient.’  
Conqueror tilted his head confused, who were the others? Wait-were all the other cimmerians here? Well….shit…   
They didn’t all exactly end on the best of terms.  
‘It will be fine, things are different now,’ Deception assured him, before helping him slowly get up, making sure he didn’t fall as his legs wobbled. ‘Slow.’ He signed quickly before helping him with both hands.   
Conqueror nodded, carefully placing one foot in front of the other. With Deception’s help, the two slowly made their way out of the tent they were staying in and towards the center of the camp there were in, where a large group of people were gathered. Way more cimmerians than Conqueror had ever seen.  
“Took you two long enough,” Acidic grumbled and Conqueror shot him a fierce glare.  
“Leave it be you two,” Ara snapped and the two both went quiet.  
Conqueror looked around at all of the cimmerians gathered there, some he recognized, others he didn’t.   
Ara didn’t look like he had changed much in the time that had passed, though his messed up family seemed to have grown more as he was now accompanied by Savage, a massive wolf, and surprisingly Noble. Savage now looked much more put together, clean and well, less like a wild creature who crawled out of a hovel, which was good. And Noble...Noble had changed once again.  
His hair was now shorter, down to his lower back, half of it was up in a braided crown while the rest flowed freely. He certainly had the aura of grace and elegance.  
How could someone look so good-but not see?   
He snapped his eyes away when he realized he’d been staring for a minute or so and located the rest of them.   
Acidic still looked horrible and Curse looked even worse.   
Stygian had hardly changed, and Conqueror would need to speak with him later. Make sure the Titan was alright.   
But then his eyes locked into someone else. There was something about him that was familiar, but he was unlike any cimmerian Conqueror had seen.  
The said cimmerian noticed Conqueror’s starring and turned to face him, glaring intensely, red eyes brimming with anger.   
“What are you looking at?” He sneered.   
Conqueror froze-his voice…it couldn’t possibly be-


	7. A New Regime

“Wait Shadow?” Conqueror gasped eyes widening in disbelief.   
The erembour’s bloody red gaze latched onto him, “Don’t call me that!!” he hissed, “My name is Hydrus.”  
Conqueror raised an eyebrow and was about to laugh but Deception shot him a look and he backed down, “Whatever brat.”  
Shadow, or ‘Hyrdus’ as he apparently now called himself looked completely different. Well, not completely but he was hardly recognizable. The erembour was now wearing a silverish white garb with a shadowy hood not too unsimilar to Four’s own long hood. He also now had some sort of tight body under-armor that also covered his neck, hiding the scars that were likely still there. His hair was cropped, much shorter and reminiscent of what he looked like in his youth.  
He was glaring at Conqueror, eyes red and vengeful, but Conqueror knew he was still just an erembour, he hadn’t gone over the edge quite yet.  
Everyone’s attention was dragged away from Hydrus and Conqueror when the main largest tent in the camp opened and out stepped who Conqueror assumed was their newest leader. He was surprised it wasn’t Eternal-or Ara...as he went by now.  
Deception stood still tapping out on his hand, ‘Don't talk about cracks.’  
Conqueror hummed nodding. How exactly was he not supposed to look at them? They were literally the only thing he could look at, and if not for the horrific black cracks stretching all over his form, Covet was rather beautiful, having the similar stunning beauty of Noble, just…broken.  
Covet walked forward to stand in front of them all. There was a half machine looking cimmerian on his left and someone who looked awfully similar to Ara on his right. He smiled, causing the cracks on his face to stretch and dust to leak out, spilling onto the ground, “Well, now that everyone is awake, it is my pleasure to welcome you all to this new home,” Covet chuckled. His voice likely used to be sweet, almost like honey, however now it was raspy, damaged, clearly a husk of its former self, in fact his entire being seemed to be that.  
“I am so very glad we could all be united in our one goal,” He giggled lightly before his voice dipped lowly and he growled, “Destroying everything that Invicta cares about and making him suffer for eternity.”  
“What exactly did Invicta do to him?” Conqueror mumbled in shock.   
‘Later,’ Deception responded through taps.   
“Now, I know some of you may be wondering what makes me qualified to be the new leader here. What makes me, Covet, an erembour, able to rule over Titans and Ebon,” he hissed, “Well we erembour are more powerful than we have ever been given credit for, and it’s our turn to run the show.”  
“Where’s your so called proof,” Stygian deadpanned glaring at Covet. He had never liked the doll.  
“Oh I’m so glad you asked Stygian,” he cooed before Malice dragged over the unconscious and bound form of Kishin.  
Stygian froze and his expression betrayed his conflicting emotions.   
The rest of the cimmerians stared in disbelief. How had he been able to capture the Deity?!  
“My council will be made up of erembour and erembour only, including Maligner, who, as a ‘weak’ erembour, nearly killed the entire cimmerian race with a deadly plague in less than three days,” Covet announced.   
Conqueror looked over to Maligner in disbelief. That tiny erembour did what?!  
“Hydrus, who single handedly drove the kingdom of Hyrule into ruin and was the closest to ever succeeding against his hero,” Covet continued, making Hydrus smirk proudly.  
“And of course myself, need I say more of my actions?” He gestured to Kishin, “As well as any other erembour here. Ebon are not allowed to pressure an erembour into revealing what takes place at the meetings either,” Covet added, looking over at Phobia who shrugged innocently.   
“And remember, the prisoners are not to be aided in anyway, they are important to Invicta and must be used to hurt him.”  
Everyone nodded not wanting to set him off, “Good, good,” he nodded, “Now Erembour come with me, we have some things to discuss.” He snapped, turning and going back to the meeting tent while the Erembour followed behind a little confused.   
Malice’s eyes followed Covet until Phobia snapped, “Malice come.”  
The man turned and glanced to Phobia before sighing dejectedly and coming over to him. “Yes?”  
“Yes what?” Phobia snarled glaring.   
“Yes brother?” the younger droned, face emotionless, uncaring.  
The older Ebon glowered and grabbed his arm pulling him along, “Come. You had your time with him. You forget, you’re still mine.”  
“I know.”  
Phobia led him over to one of the various fire pits, snarling as Malice kept glancing back towards the tent where the erembour had gone. Malice should be in there with them, Phobia was well aware of that. He should be a part of that circle.   
“That does not look good,” Conqueror mumbled to Deception as he watched Phobia yank Malice closer to him and hug him.   
‘It is…complicated,’ Deception signed before leading Conqueror away, after all he still needed rest. His legs were wavering and he still appeared to faze in and out of a shadowy form.   
“Curse...aren’t you an erembour?” Acidic asked, confused when he didn’t go with the others.   
Curse chuckled, “Oh, yeah. But I wasn’t invited because I have a plus one you see.”  
The Ebon nodded understanding as the two went back to their tent to meet back with Ravio.  
“You’re so cold Mal,” Phobia sighed, laying a hand on Malice’ cheek.   
“I wonder why? Perhaps the fact that I am over sixty percent metal machine,” Malice retorted.  
The elder shifted his hand to tilt Malice’s head up and glared at him directly, eye to eye, “I don’t wish to deal with your attitude right now brother.”  
He stared back at Phobia, completely uncaring.   
“Stop giving me that look,” he growled, but the other didn’t change his expression. Phobia knew it wasn’t his fault entirely. His brother had lost his emotions because of Invicta, he had been broken by Invicta. But still.   
“You’re staying in my tent tonight,” He finally grumbled, turning away.   
Malice’s expression shifted ever so slightly, reflecting his sorrow at that.   
The older glanced back over. “Fine, you can stay with him, but you’re letting me read you a story and you have to spend four hours with me tomorrow.”  
“Alright,” Malice nodded agreeing.  
Phobia exhaled tiredly and pulled the shorter into his lap resting his chin on Malice’s head and just holding him.   
Why couldn’t his little brother love him?  
It was a rhetorical question of course-Phobia knew the answer. Because he had broken Malice long before Invicta had. Literally.  
He breathed deeply calming down slightly as he listened to the soft hum of Malice’s core which pulsed lightly, in place of a heart beat.   
The Ebon’s eyes shot over to the tent, an hour or so later, when it opened up and the erembour filtered out slowly.   
His gaze landed on Savage and he smirked. His counterpart certainly looked well. Much better than Phobia had ever seen the mutt. All he could remember was a pathetic, cowering, mass of an erembour constantly cowering into Eternal and always seeking his approval. Disgusting.   
Although he seemed better now, much more confident, though Phobia could sense his fear and knew that he was scared of messing up, still scared of setting Eternal off. He tisked softly before turning his eyes onto the one Savage was leading around, curiosity filling him.   
That must be one of the ones he had heard about. Noble, he believed his name was.   
His arms tightened more around Malice causing the other to sigh in discontentment.   
“Stop that,” Phobia growled, voice having a dangerous tint to it which made Malice fall silent instantly.  
He continued to watch Noble and Savage, a spell of jealousy rising up in his stomach as he watched the two settle down across the fire pit from himself and Malice.  
Noble leaned into Savage and the two spoke softly, Phobia was unable to hear them, but it mattered not. The fact was, was that the two seemed to love each other, Noble looked up to Savage like a little brother should.   
His grip on Malice tightened more and the other glanced back at him nervously, worried he may blow up.   
Why did Savage get a younger brother who looked up to him and loved him? Why did his pathetic excuse for a counterpart get to be happy?  
“Phobia, may I go to Covet?” Malice asked quietly.   
“No.”  
“But-,” he protested and it was the last straw for the older Ebon.   
“I said no Malice!” He exclaimed, throwing the other off and standing up.   
The younger Ebon hit the ground with a choked grunt, metal clashing harshly against the rock.   
“You are still mine!” He hissed grabbing the other and yanking him up, before dragging him towards their tent.   
Just before he entered the tent, he glanced back to Noble and Savage.   
Ara exited the main tent and beckoned Savage to him, nothing strange there-wait.  
As the Titan called Savage over, leaving Noble alone, Phobia felt it. Just for a splitting second before the older erembour beckoned Noble to his side, but it was still present. Fear.   
And a deep rooted fear at that.   
Hmmm, well it had been so long since Phobia had received a decent meal, and he was positive that that little taste was just the beginning. A smirk stretched out onto his face, see you tonight Noble.   
…  
“Everyone was so agreeable in the meeting today,” Covet giggled softly, “I’ll admit, I was surprised, but it is certainly not unwelcome.”  
Julian nodded going over to the couch that Covet was sitting on, carefully sitting down beside him. “Well of course my lord, you are far better a leader than Invicta ever was, why shouldn’t they agree with you?”  
Covet chuckled leaning into him and sighing as Julian wrapped an arm around his shoulders, knowing he needed physical affection. “You should have seen the meetings back at the manor, chaos.”  
“Well, you’re better than he ever was,” Julian repeated.   
The two were in Covet’s personal tent. Julian had his own of course and it was rather nice, but Covet loved the company and he was happy to provide it.   
The leader exhaled tiredly, “My head is aching again.”  
“Would you like me to light some of the calming candles?” Julian offered.   
“You’re too kind,” he nodded grimacing.  
The taller erembour stood and went over to the table, lighting some green and blue candles, smiling as their flowery aura filled the room, not that he could smell them, but Covet enjoyed it. And that’s all that mattered.  
He sat back down and laid a hand on Covet’s unmarred cheek, looking him over, “I think we’ll need to apply that cream again soon to try and help the cracks.”  
“Oh do we have to?” Covet huffed, “I seriously don’t think it’s doing anything.”  
“I told you my lord, it takes time, you’ve only had me apply it twice.”  
He huffed and shifted facing away from Julian, “Because I don’t like the way it makes my body feel stiff.”  
“It’s trying to pull you back together,” he said gently, but allowed the matter to drop, “Very well, perhaps tomorrow.”  
“Perhaps,” Covet sighed, before looking around, distressed, “Wait where is Mal? He said he would join me after the meeting-,”  
“I am sure he is with Phobia,” Julian comforted, “You know how clingy that Ebon is.”  
“But I-…” Covet began but his voice died off and his red eyes faded to a soft pink before glazing over, as though he was in a more trance-like state.   
“You look tired my lord,” his advisor commented, “I believe it is time for you to get some rest.”  
“Yes, you’re right.” he nodded.  
Julian stood and helped him up before leading him over to his bed. He fixed the blankets and comforters over the other letting him rest peacefully. “Sleep well my lord.”  
…   
There it was, he had finally found them.  
The cloaked figure exhaled softly as he laid eyes on the current cimmerian camp, and yet…after his long trek, he couldn’t bring himself to get any closer. So instead he stayed away, watching and waiting.   
He didn’t know what he was waiting for exactly, but he would rather wait then face them. No, not yet.


	8. Age-Old Enemies

“Okay but how did they get out?” Wind asked confused, “You all would have had to have seen it.”

“Deception helped them,” Invicta deadpanned, “Damn snake,”

“Who’s Deception? And don’t sigh exasperatedly, if you would have just explained everything in the beginning we wouldn’t have all these questions,” Legend scowled.

Invicta sighed and rolled his eyes, “He is Conqueror’s counterpart.”

“Great, now there’s two of them,” Warriors groaned.

The Titan looked over to him, expression blank, “You’re talking about the cimmerian who can literally duplicate himself.”

Warriors paused before sighing and nodding in acceptance of that.

“And Deception spoke of having a brother before, which was likely Conqueror, meaning he was the one to pull Conqueror out.”

“How could they just be pulled out?” Time asked curiously.

Invicta leaned back onto a tree, crossing on leg over the other examining his nails so as not to look at them, “It has to be someone close to them.”

“Alright so obviously Ara came and pulled out Savage-who probably pulled out Noble,” Hyrule said, not looking up from his journal.

“Who could have pulled out Acidic?” Wind pondered.

“It was Curse,” Legend whispered, “He and Ravio came-,”

“Then why didn’t you say anything?” Warriors scowled.

Invicta scoffed, “Because he didn’t remember, Deception was there, he can manipulate the mind. It’s how he pulled Conqueror out without you noticing. Start thinking about it more, you’ll likely remember.”

“What about Shadow?” Four asked quietly.

Invicta shrugged, “Some of them were somewhat close, and if all else fails, his counterpart could have pulled him out.”

“However,” the Titan paused, “The only one that confuses me is Stygian.”

Sky tensed up, though no one noticed.

“What do you mean?” Twilight asked.

“Despite how much Covet has changed, he still would not pull Stygian out. He’d rather leave him there,” Invicta said, though he was talking to himself, “The only person close enough to him to do that would be Ghirahim, but that shouldn’t have happened if Ghirahim was still sealed.” His tone dipped darker.

Legend glanced over to Sky worried, though the first hero’s expression remained calm.

“And the only two people who could release him would be Kishin…or the wielder of the master sword,” Invicta glowered at Sky.

“Hey, woah, hold up, that’s a strong accusation to just throw out,” Time insisted, however he was interrupted by Sky.

“It’s true. I did it.”

“Do you even realize what you did, you foolish child?!” Invicta roared, red eyes flaring.

Sky glared back, not scared. “I know what I did, but do you realize what you did, trapping them all, making them hate you even more!” He fired back, not backing down. 

The other heroes stared in disbelief. After all, Sky was not one to be angered easily.

“I know what I did, and I’d do it again,” the hero of the skies hissed, the same ferocity in his eyes as when he battled Demise. 

Invicta glared back at him before shaking his head in disgust and storming off, absolutely seething.

“You really did it?” Legend asked quietly once Invicta was gone.

Sky nodded, calming down, “Yes. It was the right thing, I know it.”

“Care to share?” Time asked intrigued.

Sky shrugged, “Sure, if you’d like.” 

… 

Sky starred up at the temple silently. The others would be pissed if they knew where he was, what he was about to do. But he just knew deep down, this was the right thing to do.

He just hoped that Kishin wouldn’t sense this and come running. That would be bad.

He grunted as he forced the door to the temple open, took out the master sword, holding it tightly, just in case.

Sky was no fool, he knew the repercussions of what he was about to do. But he had been thinking it over for months, and this was the only way.

He stared down the long hallway to the single massive chamber.

Fi pulsed, a warning, sensing where they were. She clearly didn’t agree with his decision, but didn’t stop him. Only showing her discomfort.

“Just trust me Fi,” he whispered.

She didn’t respond verbally, but he knew she heard.

He continued down the long hallway, shivering as he felt the impending gaze of the statues lining the walls boring down on him, reminding him of the silent realm. “Stupid guardians,” he grumbled under his breath.

But he pushed that aside and carried on, he was older and wiser now after all, no longer the scared teen he had once been. He was a father now even. Sky exhaled nervously as he reached the end of the hallway, before he pushed the doors open.

There in the center of the room, latched down with golden chains, kneeled Ghirahim, having been sealed here two years ago after the massive fight on the Bridge of Hylia.

The demon sword looked unconscious, but Sky knew better then that, he had seen his breathing stop for a minute when the door opened.

“Ghirahim.” Sky said cautiously walking closer. 

His blood red eyes snapped open and he weakly looked up, “Sky child, what have I done to make you come here?”

“Nothing this time,” Sky responded.

“This time,” Ghirahim echoed before a low chuckled bubbled up from him, “Yes I suppose so. But of course the question remains, why are you here?” His voice darkened and his eyes narrowed suspiciously, though Sky didn’t falter.

“I am here to set you free-,”

A laugh bursted out of Ghirahim, “Don’t mock me Sky Child-,”

“No I am completely serious. On one condition, which I think you will be happy to agree to,”

“Oh? Black mailing are we? I never thought you would have it in you-,”

“Just stop talking and listen!” Sky insisted, “I will free you if you promise to take Stygian and leave. No fighting, no quarrel, and keep your tongue to yourself thank you-,”

Ghirahim snorted, “I only did that to piss you off,”

“Well it worked! Now do we have a deal?”

Silence settled over the two of them, before Ghirahim eventually spoke, voice hushed and serious, his usual flamboyance gone, “Are you serious? You will truly just let us leave?”

“What Invicta and Kishin did wasn’t right, I know you, and I know that you’ve changed, and I may not get it, but I can see it. I’ve learned a lot since we’ve first fought.”

“Indeed you have Sky Child,” he nodded, “I agree, wholeheartedly.”

Sky nodded relieved before slashing through the chains with the master sword.

Ghirahim fell to the ground and Sky quickly helped him up. “Hurry, he likely was able to sense that-,”

The demon sword nodded and dove into Sky’s shadow, returning seconds later with the unconscious form of Stygian. He didn’t look too bad, skin a little grey but otherwise just appeared tired.

Ghirahim looked up at Sky, holding Stygian close to himself. “Thank you,” he whispered before disappearing. 

Sky nodded, “Of course,” he whispered back, though the man was no longer there. He quickly left the temple to return to the others.

…

“Really? He just agreed?” Wind asked, amazed. 

Sky nodded, “Of course he did, Stygian means everything to him. I don’t know the extent of which they’ve been through, but Stygian changed him, gave him a different perspective on the world.”

Time nodded, smiling gently, “I can understand that.”

“I don’t get it…” Wind said, confusion clearly on his face. 

“One day you will,” Sky chuckled, ruffling his hair which caused Wind to bat his hand away.

Warriors rolled his eyes and stood up. “I need a bit,” he sighed heading off in the direction opposite of where Invicta stormed off, because he most certainly did not want to run into the titan. 

The Captain exhaled tiredly running a hand through his hair and leaning up again a tree in the shade. Granted being in the shadows probably wasn’t the safest right now, but the hero was fairly certain he could hold his own against whatever may come up against him.

Least he was till a voice caught him off guard-

“Warriors, there you are, so glad I could catch up-,”

The Captain whipped around and drew his sword on Julian who yelped and jumped back holding up his hands in sign of peace.

“What do you want?” he hissed suspiciously.

“I know how this must look, but please, allow me to explain,” he asked quietly, “I don’t have long before they’ll realize I’ve left.”

“You have five minutes,” he growled, not trusting him at all.

“Okay, I’m sorry for never telling you all I was a cimmerian, but generally we’re not treated very well and so I just really wanted you all to like me-but anyway, I want to help you and the others, I like to think that we’re friends…kinda,” he sighed looking down. 

Warriors raised an eyebrow, “Seriously? You expect me to believe you just like that?”

Julian bit his lip, looking much meeker and more humble then he had when he had arrived with the other cimmerians, similar to how Warriors was used to seeing him. “Y-yes? I know you may not yet, but for now just allow me to come give you information-it’ll be correct, you’ll see!” he begged, “And here, a present of good will,” he added, pulling out a red candle and handing it to him.

“A candle?” Warriors asked unimpressed.

Julian nodded, “Its a stress reliever,”

He sighed, “Alright fine, you can come tell me information or whatever, but don’t think I’ll just instantly believe everything you say.”

“Oh of course not, I know this was a rather big set back, but trust me, I’m on your side,” he smiled happily.

Warriors hummed at that and turned to leave. 

“Oh wait-one more thing,” Julian called before he could leave.

“Hm?”

“Don’t trust Invicta…he only looks out for himself.”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Warriors sighed, walking away and turning the candle over in his hand examining it. 

It was amazing craftsmanship, Warriors almost didn’t even want to burn it, however he was curious. Maybe he’d try it out later.


	9. Strange Encounters

“Ghirahim, I’m fine,” Stygian insisted, as the demon sword fussed over him once again.

“I just really don’t think you should have done so much after being pulled out, you over strained yourself-,” The other responded as he wrapped a blanket around his shoulders, “You’re still cold-,”

“I’m always cold.”

“Not this cold young man, I know you better than that,” he lectured and Stygian huffed, but did hold the blanket tighter around himself as a shiver ran through him.

“Sky talked to me a lot, so really I’m fine, it’s not that,” he admit quietly, face angled down, though he couldn’t see anything.

Ghirahim frowned and moved to sit beside him, “Then what is it?”

Stygian remained silent, expression blank as always.

The demon sword didn’t push, merely wrapping an arm around his shoulders trying to warm him up even a little bit. Granted, it really wasn’t too much to worry about, Stygian had been much colder before, but still, if Ghirahim could do something to fix it then he would. 

Cimmerians were such strange creatures, and Ghirahim would know, he had seen many many strange, dark, and powerful beings in his lifetime. While he had found Stygian in a human form (beaten and bloodied as it was) he knew the other didn’t start off that way, none of them did. They were all beasts, animals, who shifted to try and look more like their heroes, more human as time went on. They were able to learn languages other than the clicking and shrill chittering that despite living with Stygian for thousands of years, he couldn’t for the life of him understand. They were also naturally cold creatures, hearts frozen and unable to warm themselves, the Ebon especially. Almost reptilian, in fact. But they couldn’t warm themselves by sunlight as their naturally pale skin led to them getting sunburned unbelievably fast. 

Ghirahim would never forget Stygian’s first sunburn. Granted it wasn’t too terrible, but the other was as red as an apple and absolutely miserable.

“He is here,” Stygian finally stated, bringing Ghirahim out of his thoughts.

He nodded and tightened his arm around Stygian comfortingly, “Yes, he is.”

“I don’t want him here. I don’t want anything to do with him,” He said, body tensing, “He tried to kill you-.” he started shaking and Ghirahim shifted to be hugging him fully. 

“Shhh, he didn’t, you saved me. It’s alright,” he assured him softly.

“He just wants to cage me again,” he whimpered, voice barely audible as he curled into the other, lifeless and emotionless facade falling away as the still broken and mangled child remained.

“I won’t let him,” Ghirahim growled holding him protectively. “He won’t separate us, not if I can help it.”

“I don’t want him to hurt you again.”

Ghirahim sighed, running a hand through Stygian’s hair, careful to avoid the filed down stubs of his horns which had never truly gone away. “I know,” he whispered, “We’re stronger now, and we’ll start training in the morning.”

“...Okay,” he nodded, staying where he was, taking comfort in the other’s presence.

He continued to hold him close, glaring at the wall as hatred bubbled up in his stomach. He hated Kishin.

He always had of course, the two were enemies since the beginning of time really. But it was one thing to be on directly opposing sides, fighting because that’s what they did and another to leave a defenseless child to the ‘mercy’ of raging hylians. And he called Ghirahim evil. Needless to say, hatred was a nice way of putting how Ghirahim felt towards the Deity.

And originally, the demon sword had passed those same biases onto his ancestors, and initially those biases were rather correct. The Sky Child was as righteous and annoying as it got-but age had done him well.

He still couldn’t believe that the hero had actually freed him, going against his predecessor. But, Ghirahim wouldn’t complain or ask for a reason. He just hoped the Sky Child wouldn’t expect favors in the future.

…

“Noble, come on,” Savage chuckled as he was getting ready, “If you want breakfast, you’ve gotta move.”

The younger erembour grumbled and slowly sat up. “I’ve been awake, just didn’t want to get up,” he grumbled, mood more sour than usual.

Savage noticed, but didn’t comment, after all, his Little Kit had never truly been a morning person. 

Ara entered the tent and Savage looked up at him beaming, the older seemed happier then usual. “Good morning Bauba,” he greeted merrily. 

Ara’s gaze shifted down to Savage and his expression softened, “Good morning, get ready so we can go before the others eat everything.”

Noble let out a scoff at that, but didn’t comment. 

“Something the matter Noble?” Ara asked sharply. 

“I didn’t say anything.”

Savage sighed and laid a hand on Noble’s shoulder, making the other jump as he hadn’t expected it. 

“Calm down Noble, let’s not start this right now.”

Noble bit his lip, still not facing Savage. Of course the other would choose Ara’s side. “Whatever.”

Savage sighed but pulled his hand away, “Come on, let’s go get some breakfast, food always helps.”

Noble didn’t respond, merely standing up and following after him silently. 

As they walked, Savage glanced back and noticed the dark eye circles that had been slowly growing underneath Noble’s eyes for the past couple days. Seems he hadn’t been sleeping well, that’s probably why he was so grouchy. 

He frowned sadly, as much as he wanted to say something, he was fairly certain that would only further aggravate Noble. 

“Trouble in paradise Ara?” Phobia teased smirking as the three arrived at where everyone was gathered. Naturally the Ebon didn’t have to eat, nor did many desire to, but this was also their best chance to talk with each other so everyone was at least in ear shot. 

“You of all people would know,” The Titan responded cooly, leveling a glare on the other causing him to chuckle meekly and back off. 

“Phobia looks better,” Savage commented softly to Ara who nodded. 

“Indeed, it seems to have boosted his pride, hopefully he’ll keep himself in check,” the other sighed, “Wonder who he marked?”

Phobia clicked his tongue and lounged back against the log he was sitting in front of. As much as he wanted to say a rather snide and scathing comment, he held his tongue. After all, toying with Savage’s little brother was dangerous enough. But that was alright, he enjoyed the challenge. 

Besides, Noble was none the wiser, especially because he didn’t know the Lorulians and their abilities.

Phobia’s eyes gleamed with a dangerous glint. The meal he had received last night had been the best one in ages, and it would only get better as time went on. 

“You seem rather joyous Phobia, find a new plaything?” Stygian commented entering the area and sitting down carelessly. 

The Ebon turned towards him chuckling lowly, “Naturally.”

Stygian only grunted in response and turned his attention to the others within the camp. 

Once Noble and Savage had gotten some food, they followed Ara and settled down nearby to eat. 

“No meetings today?” Stygian asked his fellow Titan. 

Ara shook his head, “None, a rather quiet day.”

Stygian hummed, though there was no tone to his voice, “I’m sure the younger cimmerians will find some sort of way to be entertaining.”

“You say that with such remorse Stygian.”

“I come by it naturally Ara,” the other sighed, turning Ghirahim over in his hand, before looking over to Savage and Noble. 

The younger looked exhausted. Hmmmm… 

Once Savage finished up eating, Ara summoned him over and the two spoke briefly before leaving.

Noble’s scowl only seemed to deepen farther. 

“You look awful,” Stygian commented bluntly, catching the other’s attention. 

Noble merely grunted angrily and turned slightly away, not wanting to deal with the other at the moment. 

His head and body were aching and he just wanted a peaceful night of rest. After three long unyielding nights of constantly waking up in a sweating panic. He just didn’t understand what was going on. 

Stygian hummed and ran a hand through his hair. “You know, when the body reaches the point of absolute exhaustion, often times the mind will shut down to give it rest.”

Noble turned back towards him confused, “Pardon?”

“If you’re having issues sleeping, make your body so tired that it can’t do anything but sleep,” he rephrased calmly, looking over the demon sword searching for scratches and scuffs. 

“How exactly am I supposed to do that?” Noble huffed, “I don’t exactly have a weapon, and clearly Eternal and Savage won’t train with me.”

“He goes by Ara now, child,” Stygian sighed as he pushed himself up to his feet. “And as for making yourself exhausted: you’re a runner, are you not? Run.”

And with that, the elder stood and walked away, leaving a silent and dumbfounded Noble in his wake. 

How could he just make it sound so simple?

The erembour grumbled and pushed his braided hair over his shoulder. He wasn’t like Stygian. He didn’t have a magical sword that could help him see. He was just blind. 

And besides-running was part of his issue. He had run from Savage when Eternal had come. He fled like a coward. And yet-

‘You’re a runner, are you not?’

That’s all he’d ever done. That’s all he could do. He wasn’t strong like Stygian and Savage or even Wild. He couldn’t muster that brute force that could easily swing a massive sword. He couldn’t stop a ramaging Lynel in his tracks. All he had was speed. 

‘Run.’

But now he couldn’t see. So what was the point of it?

Damn it Stygian, Noble shook his head, he would never understand the other. 

…

“Oh, hey Noble,” Savage greeted as the other entered the tent. He was panting lightly and sweating, having recently finished sparring with Ara, but the smile on his face radiated his success. 

“Hey,” Noble greeted, as he pulled his cloak off and began unlacing his nicer boots. As good as they looked, they had no support and wouldn’t be good for what he was about to do.

As he started lacing up a different pair of boots, Savage tilted his head in confusion, “What are you doing?”

Ara looked up from his journal curiously. What was the brat doing now?

“I’m going out,” the youngest stated plainly.

Ara raised an eyebrow, “Where to?” Idiot better not even be thinking about going to the heroes camp.

“Wasn’t aware I had to tell you,” Noble scowled glaring towards the titan as he took down his hair and put it back up in a tighter bun. 

Savage winces at that. Why did Noble have to antagonize him? “Little kit, you look exhausted-maybe you should take a nap or something-,” he tried to reason but Noble shook his head sharply. 

“No thanks.” He quickly left without another word.

… 

Days had passed, yet he still couldn’t bring himself to approach the cimmerians campground. Who knew how they would react, what they would say?

He sighed making sure his hood was still securely over his face, before creeping closer, but he paused after taking two steps. Not because he suddenly lost his confidence, but because he saw one of them leave the camp. 

He quickly retreated back so as not to be seen, however his luck was proven sour when whoever it was clearly stopped him, freezing for a second before turning and rushing back to the camp.

Should he run or stay? All of his instincts said to run, he couldn’t face them, but the spear on his back pulsed gently and he exhaled fighting that down. After all...what left did he have to lose?


	10. Silenced Remains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos!!

Phobia scowled as he reentered the camp, seems they had an intruder. The only ones who were currently sitting at the fire were Conqueror and Hydrus, great the duplicate and the brat. But whatever, he’d take it.  
“Come on, you two,” he snapped, walking by.  
Hydrus didn’t make a motion to move, staring up at him with a raised eyebrow. “And I should listen to you because…?”  
“Fine then, never said we needed your help,” Phobia shrugged, motioning for Conqueror to follow, which the other did.  
Hearing that, Hydrus quickly scrambled up and followed curiously.  
“We’ve got an intruder on the outside of the camp, he’s been lurking for a while, but I haven’t been able to get a read of him,” Phobia growled leading the two away.  
“A read on him?” Conqueror asked confused.  
Phobia shot him a side glare, “You think the name is just for shits and giggles? I can read everyone here, duplicate. Those little tiny fears that you’ve pushed deep down, back into the farther most corners of your mind or perhaps even forgotten about? I know them all.”  
“Well aren’t you just charming,” Hydrus grumbled lowly, under his breath.  
“I try,” Phobia smirked, “Now, as I was saying, I can’t read him which means he has extremely powerful magic.”  
“Or he’s just not scared,” Hydrus muttered, shrugging but Phobia rolled his eyes, everyone was scared of something.  
The three of them exited the nice camp and Phobia led the way into the woods where he found the cloaked figure exactly where he was last time, as though he was waiting.  
His hood completely covered his face, hiding his identity, not that any of them would likely know who it actually was.  
“Who are you?” Phobia snapped, pulling out his javelin.  
He didn’t respond, but also didn’t show any signs of hostility, though the spear on his back glimmered in a way that made Hydrus’ stomach churn a little.  
“Well then, hope you won’t mind us just ending your existence,” Conqueror sighed boredly, moving abruptly to attack, sword coming out of nowhere.  
But instead of pulling out his spear to attack, he merely stepped back and raised up a pale hand. A pinkish magic seemed to spark up out of his hand before a strong glow erupted from under his hood, and a bright pink star shield projected from his hand, causing Phobia to freeze in disbelief.  
No…it couldn’t be…  
Conqueror was flung back by the shield and was about to attack again when Phobia commanded, “Wait!!”  
The younger Ebon looked at him confused but listened, pausing and watching what was going on meanwhile Hydrus stood beside him in absolute confusion as well. It was a guy with a shield-that wasn’t a big deal.  
Phobia stepped toward the other who was still cloaked, the bright light and shield now gone.  
“Choral?” he whispered in shock.  
His cloak shifted as he looked away.  
“Who’s Choral?” Conqueror muttered to Hydrus.  
“Maligner said he was Invicta’s most trusted advisor, complete pacifist, and was the one who died letting everyone escape from Balance but uhhh-he doesn’t look very dead if that’s him,” Hydrus responded back lowly.  
“Choral come on-I know that’s you.” Phobia insisted and the other finally caved, pulling off his hood, showing his face.  
The pink star tattooed on his face caught the attention of both Hydrus and Conqueror who had never seen it before, but Phobia was instead staring at the scar slashed violently across his throat.  
‘Least you don’t have to hear my ‘wretched voice’ anymore Phobia,’ Choral chittered out in old cimmerian.  
It took Phobia a minute to fully register what he had said but only frowned sadly. Sure he hated the damn siren’s voice as much as the next cimmerian, but to see him reduced to their old animalistic language was rather depressing.  
“What’s he saying?” Hydrus muttered to Conqueror.  
“Something about a voice...I think...”  
“You should come back with us you know, the others would love to see you,” Phobia said, demeanor rather calm and placid for once.  
‘I could not face them Phobia, not after failing,’ He said, shaking his head.  
“Wait you think-? Choral…you literally saved everyone, we’re all still here, you’re like a hero or something!” Phobia exclaimed, eyes widening. Was that why he had been hiding?  
Hydrus and Conqueror were glancing back and forth between the two trying to follow along with only understanding half the conversation. They had both heard cimmerian, but it was much too long ago and they could only pick up on every fourth or so syllable.  
“Just, come on, you’re coming back with us. No choice.” Phobia sighed, coming over and grabbing his wrist before pausing in horror.  
‘Is something wrong Phobia?’ Choral asked, concerned.  
He shook his head, “No nothing’s wrong.” Except for the fact that Choral’s skin was absolutely frozen. But hopefully seeing the others would help. Damn it-he never thought he’d actually be worried about Choral of all people, but Phobia was an Ebon who paid his debts and saving his life as well as Malice’s was a pretty big debt to repay.  
The other Ebon didn’t protest merely falling silent as Phobia dragged him along, with the younger cimmerians following behind.  
Phobia glanced at him from the side and looked over him more before his eyes settled on the spear on Choral’s back. Why would the pacifist be carrying a weapon- wait. It suddenly clicked in his mind.  
That was Onyx’s spear.  
He quickly looked back ahead and kept walking, picking up the pace.  
Now, yes it was rather early in the morning and yes a lot of the erembour were likely still sleeping, but one, this was a matter of importance and two, Phobia truly enjoyed pissing them off.  
“Everyone wake up!! We have company!!” He exclaimed as they reached the camp.  
There were multiple exclamations of worry before the cimmerians flew out of their separate tents, armed and ready to fight, but they froze when they saw Choral standing there.  
The encampment went absolutely silent, only broken when Covet’s tent opened and the erembour stormed out, absolutely pissed with Malice at his side, “Phobia!! I have had just about enough of…your…” Covet’s voice trailed off as he saw Choral.  
Dust billowed out of his cracks as he meekly took another step forward towards the two Ebon.  
As he stepped closer, Choral could see his emblem, the six point pink star, on Covet’s necklace.  
“You’re alive?” Covet whispered, water starting to well up in his good eye.  
Choral nodded gently which broke the dam and Covet rushed over to him flinging his arms around him and just holding him tightly sobbing.  
Choral hugged him back carefully, not wanting to damage him anymore.  
“You’re so cold…” Covet whispered sorrowfully.  
Choral forced a smile, ‘I am quite alright dear.’  
The erembour pulled away surprised hearing the soft clicks and chitters, looking him over before his eyes settled on his neck and he reached out, fingers hovering above the scar not daring to touch it, but understanding.  
“Choral-,”  
‘It’s alright dear, really,’ he insisted, ‘Seeing you all here is more than enough.’  
The leader frowned but let the matter go, not wanting to push him, though he still remained close to him, taking comfort in the other’s presence.  
Choral stood again and looked around before his gaze fell on Ara.  
‘You look good old friend, thank you,’ He nodded, smile waning slightly.  
Ara stepped forward laying a hand on Choral’s shoulder, “The one who deserves thanks is you Choral.”  
As Ara got closer Choral got a better look at him. The other had most definitely changed. His song had as well. What used to be a loud dominating orchestra had softened to a peaceful ballad, though similar to the ocean, could swell without warning.  
‘I suppose you are no longer going by Eternal,’  
“Was it that obvious?” Ara chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.  
Choral’s smile strengthened slightly. ‘The lack of bones may have given it away,’ he teased.  
Ara snorted and backed away, letting the others speak with him if they wanted.  
Stygian stepped up and looked Choral over before saying, “The invitation still stands you know,” he offered cryptically.  
‘And I will still decline,’ He said smiling, though it didn’t reach his eyes, ‘I don’t want it.’  
Stygian nodded respectfully, “Very well. It is good to have you here nonetheless.”  
‘Thank you,’ Choral nodded back.  
Stygian had changed too...not as much, but he could tell the other was conflicted over something, though he couldn’t quite place a finger on it.  
Once he was finished conversing with the Titans, Covet grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the others, starting to talk and just soaking in the others comforting presence.  
Choral glanced back to the others as if to say he would come speak with them later.  
As Covet pulled Choral into his tent and they disappeared, Phobia turned to Ara, still serious. “He’s not okay,” he stated plainly.  
Ara nodded, “I know…but sadly we cannot do much. Hopefully being here with us can help…” The titan trailed off, though those who had lived in the manor knew, the only people who Choral wanted to see weren’t coming back.  
…  
“You know, a grimey alley way isn’t the best place to meet, some may think you’re up to no good,” a low voice chuckled, boots clicking on the cobblestone street. His hood obscured his face, and the dimly lit alley helped conceal the rest of him.  
Julian looked up from whatever he was reading before smirking, “That can go both ways you know.”  
“Why would you of all people summon me, you know what I am right? What I did to your people?”  
“Of course I know,” the candle marker chuckled, “But, sometimes to get what we want, we must go the long way. You of all people would know, wouldn’t you, Balance.”


	11. A Fallen Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or a kudos!!

Noble’s breath came out as ragged pants which appeared as white puffs in the cool dark world air. Sweat slowly rolled down the back of his neck as he slowed to a walk. His feet and legs and back and just everything ached, and yet, he felt powerful. Like he had done something.   
He reached up and placed his hands above his head allowing himself to breath better. The erembour’s face was a bright red and he wiped his forehead, flinging some of the loose sweat and dirt onto the ground. Disgusting.  
He had lost count of how many times he had tripped over various rocks, branches, and various other things within his path. However, it was less than yesterday, which was less than the day before that. He was gradually making improvement.   
“Noble! There you are!” Savage exclaimed worriedly as the other was within sight of camp.   
He heard the others approaching footsteps and narrowly dodged his hug. He was really hot and was trying to cool down, not be smothered.   
Apparently the single dodge was all it took for Savage to back off, however he continued speaking, “Where were you? I woke up and you were just gone, for the third day in a row!”  
“I went out.” He panted. The blonde’s face was bright red.   
Savage sighed and laid a hand on his shoulder but quickly pulled it back in shock.   
“Hmm?” The younger erembour grunted.   
Savage blinked owlishly before whispering, “You-you’re covered in dirt…”  
“Yeah, what of it?” He responded, turning slightly towards him.   
“It’s-you just…you don’t-,”  
“Calm down, I’m gonna go rinse off in a couple minutes, I just need to get my things,” He said, rolling his eyes and walking away, back towards their tent.   
Savage stood there quietly, staring at Noble’s back and biting his lip.  
The other came back a few minutes later carrying his various things as he went down toward the river to wash up.  
“Would you like help?” Savage offered.   
But the other shook his head, “No thanks, I’m good,” before carrying on.  
Savage gulped and bit his lip once again before calling out, “Hurry-something happened while you were gone!”  
“Okay!” Noble called back and by his tone Savage could tell he would do so.  
That was good at least.   
By the time Noble returned Savage had settled down by the fire along with a few other cimmerians and the camp was eerily silent.   
“So what exactly happened?” Noble asked confused as he plopped down in an open spot and Apathy wordlessly passed him a plate of food for breakfast. Luckily it had become their routine over the past couple days and Noble knew exactly where the plate was coming from.  
“One of the older cimmerians is apparently alive and came back,” Conqueror informed him from his lounged position beside Deception.   
“Hmmm, is he an Ebon?” Noble asked curiously.   
Apathy nodded, speaking up for once, “Yes, but he’s unlike any Ebon you’ve ever met. He’s different. He’s super nice.”  
Conqueror stared at Apathy in disbelief, “I think that is the most I’ve ever heard you say small fry.”  
Apathy gave no reaction to the dig, continuing on. “Back in the manor, he allowed me to stay in his wing because I wasn’t with any of the other Ebon, but he really just let me do whatever I wanted, which was nice,” he shrugged.   
Noble nodded, “Huh, so now he’s back? Where was he?”  
“Uhhh, well…” Conqueror faltered and everyone quieted down, until Malice spoke up, voice gruff and monotone.   
“He is the reason the rest of us are alive. He fought off Balance and was nearly shattered in the process.”  
“Wow…” Noble whispered in surprise, “So he must be very strong?”  
“Yeah…” Savage whispered, “But he’s changed, so I wouldn’t be too sure what to expect.” The older erembour looked over all of them before continuing, “Sure we all lost some friends that night, but Choral lost everything. So have some respect and don’t bring it up around him, got it?”  
They gathered cimmerians, Ebon and Erembour alike, nodded.   
…   
“I really didn’t need my own tent you know,” Choral stated as Covet led him to one that he had commanded the others to set up while he had been with Choral.  
“But…you wish to stay here right? You-you can’t leave again-,” the shorter said looking up at him worried, “Please you can’t leave again. We need you and you need us.” He frowned, he could practically feel the frigid air coming off of Choral’s body.   
“I can stay for now, if that is what you wish.” he agreed, nodding, “However, I am useless to your cause. I will not fight. You know this.”  
Covet led him into the tent as he spoke and over to a rather nice bed which had many thick blankets on it. He knew it wouldn’t really warm the other up, cimmerians didn’t work like that, but it may be able to help just a little. “We would never ask that of you Choral, you have done more for us than we ever dare ask. You have given so much, now it is time for you to rest and have peace.”  
“You and I both know that is impossible now, I can’t stay here doing nothing, whilst you all go out and fight.”  
“Then come be my advisor, join our meetings, your insight will surely help us, as will your level head.”  
The other didn’t respond, looking down at the floor. The spear on his back seemed to flash for a second, though it could have easily been a trick of the light.   
Choral exhaled tiredly, “Alright.”  
Covet beamed at that and nodded, “Great! The next meeting won’t be for a couple days or so, you’ve got time to settle in and everything. If you need anything just ask.”  
He nodded and waved meekly as the other left before sitting down on the bed with a long and tired exhale.   
His spear pulsed gently, in a comforting manner.   
Choral pulled the weapon off his back and held it loosely in his hands. He took a couple deep breaths before setting it down on the bed and looking around the tent. It was extremely nice, far more than he deserved.   
He circled around and made his way back to the bed before frowning and taking his cloak off. A shiver ran down his spine. Though he knew he’d be cold either way.   
The flap of his tent rustled and Choral picked up the spear placing it safely on his back once again.  
Rabid peaked in, ears twitching and eyes flitting around until he found Choral. “The dancing star has lost his spark, the raging monster left his mark.” He said sadly looking over Choral, eyes settling on the scar on his neck.   
“I am fine, old friend,” He replied smoothly but Rabid shook his head, before prancing over and sitting down on one of the couches, legs swinging back and forth as he stared up at Choral.   
His eyes seemed to light up for a second and he summoned a tea kettle, pouring out the steaming liquid into a cup. Rabid then looked up to Choral and reached up to hand him the cup.   
The taller Ebon accepted it and glanced down at the liquid. It was chamomile tea. “I am afraid it is not so simple my dear,” He smiled weakly, accepting the offer, “But thank you.”  
Rabid glared down at the ground kicking his feet as he muttered incoherently.   
Choral frowned and sat down beside him, laying a frozen hand on Rabid’s, “I promise, I am fine.”  
“Skin frozen and heart now ice, dancing star has paid the price.” Choral was about to respond but the other continued, eye’s flashing red with rage, “Battle was not his to fight! The King should have answered our plight!”  
Choral’s eyes widened and he quickly placed a hand on Rabid’s shoulder trying to calm him down, “Breath dear, it is alright.”  
“Not alright! Not alright! Not Alright!!” Rabid screamed, pulling away from Choral and glaring at him, eye’s glistening and insanity dancing. He was clearly on the edge. He stared at Choral for a moment longer before storming out angrily.   
Choral sighed tiredly, leaning back up against the couch. He was so exhausted. Funny considering Ebon didn’t need to sleep. And it wasn’t as though he could settle down and rest quite yet, they would all want to talk to him of course-  
As though he summoned the next one, there was a soft clearing of the throat before the flap of his tent rustled once again and the smallest erembour crept in.   
“Maligner,” Choral chittered softly, recognizing him and smiling gently, “You look well my dear.”  
The other came over and stood across from Choral nervously, “I ummm, I just wanted to say thank you…you’re the only reason I’m still alive, and I mean, I know a lot of them can say that, but…they would have left me if you hadn’t given them time…”  
“Of course, I am glad to see you here.” He nodded smiling politely, though it didn’t reach his eyes.   
The erembour held back a frown as he was able to look Choral over, now being closer. The other had lost his spark.   
Maligner had always been jealous of Eris. All the erembour had. After all, how couldn’t they be? Why didn’t they get an Ebon who loved and doted on them every moment of their life? Why didn’t they get someone to hold them and take care of them and make sure that they would be safe?  
And then…to just turn away and leave?  
How horrible and cruel a cimmerian could Eris be? Maligner couldn’t help but wonder.   
“Apathy wishes to see you as well, he said he lived in your wing? Back at the manor?” He said quietly, looking down and shifting on his feet.  
The Ebon nodded, “Yes, he did.”   
“Well…ummm, I’ll see you later,” He finished awkwardly before waving and leaving.  
He held back a yelp as he exited and Ara was standing there looking down at him and raising an eyebrow.   
Maligner let out a weak chuckle and quickly darted away. The Titan looked upset after all and he did not wish to stick around.   
Ara’s eyes followed after Maligner before he sighed and entered Choral’s tent not giving the other any sort of alarm, he probably knew he was there after all. “You know you could just send them all away if you need rest,” he commented, eyes narrowed as he looked over Choral.  
The other shook his head, “If they wish to come speak to me, I will not stop them.”   
The light of the lanterns hit the spear causing it to glimmer briefly.   
“Oynx agrees with me,” Ara chuckled and Choral’s head shot up, locking eyes with him in shock. “You need a break, Choral.”  
“Ara, I have not done anything except hide like a coward after reforming for hundreds of years, I don’t need rest,” He huffed rolling his eyes.   
“Then what do you need?”  
“Pardon my rudeness my lord but what I need is something you damn well know I can’t have. Now please leave if you have said your piece.”  
Ara frowned sadly, “We understand you know, Stygian and myself. You are welcome should you need it. You know you’re one of us-,”  
“No I am not.”  
The elder sighed, letting his head dip down before turning and leaving. However at the entrance he paused and said, “I’ll ward off the others for now. Get some rest.” and he left before Choral could protest.


	12. A Bridge of Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cimmerians begin plotting their first strike against the heroes and Invicta, meanwhile Hydrus and Maligner do some bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos or a comment!!

Julian watched the small tent fill up with the council, the table set with important papers and his own arrangement of colorful candles he had just finished setting up. He snapped and they lit up, the wicker easily catching flame. A pleasant aroma filled the room, though Julian himself couldn’t smell them, he knew they should keep everyone in an agreeable mood.  
Covet paced back and forth along the furthest wall of the tent, biting his fingernails, but he had already chewed them down as far as he could, so the tips of his fingers began to bleed. He didn’t seem to even be aware of his surroundings, completely in his head.   
Maligner has arrived early, the first one aside from Covet and Julian. Despite his previous actions, the erembour had seemed to gain favor with their new leader, causing him to climb their ranks faster than many of the elder cimmerians felt comfortable with.   
The smell of the candles hit Covet and his head snapped to the side, eyes locking with the flickering objects on the table. His lip jut out slightly, “You know I like lighting them Julian,” He pouted.   
The other looked up from his seat where he was arranging his papers. “Apologies my lord, I shall remember for tomorrow.”  
He nodded affirmatively before resuming his pacing, getting lost in his head once again.   
The tent flap shifted and Maligner looked up only to see Noble and Savage walk in together. Savage led the younger over to the two chairs that were theirs, helping him get seated in the new environment.   
Though as soon as he was seated, Noble pulled away. He sat up straight and appeared very attentive to what was happening. His gloved hands were crossed on the table in front of him, regal as always.   
Ara and Choral followed in behind them, the Ebon still protesting softly to Ara about his presence at the meeting. After all, if none of the other Ebon were welcome, why was he.  
“Covet has selected you as his advisor Choral,” Ara said softly, “You are welcome here.”  
“It does not feel right…” He chittered, before sighing but sat down anyway.   
Maligner looked around, damn it Hydrus, always late-  
But as soon as the thought passed his mind, the shadows beside him shifted and Hydrus peeled out of them, sitting in his chair like he had been there the whole time. “Really?” Maligner muttered.   
“Hey I made it,” He chuckled back lowly.   
He rolled his eyes, “Where were you?”  
“Tell you later.”  
Covet turned back around and looked over all of them, smiling, “Good, you’re all here. We can get started.” He made his way over to his chair and stood in front of it silently before finally sitting down, his movement jagged and mechanic.   
“What is the subject of this meeting Covet?” Ara asked, sparking the conversation. Atlantis lay at his feet, not asleep, but appearing to be so. The massive wolf never left his side.   
“We will be attempting to infiltrate the camp of the heroes and attempting to capture the smallest one. The hero of the four sword. He has something we need.” He said lowly, glancing up at them all with his single eye.  
Hydrus straightened up, giving the leader his full attention, “I can do it.”  
Julian and Covet look over to him surprised.  
“Share your ideas with us,” Julian said politely, gesturing for him to speak up.  
Hydrus shrugged, “He doesn’t know about my change of allegiance, he’d have his guard down around me.”  
“Oh?” Covet asked, curiously.  
“We used to be close, I doubt he’d suspect anything,” Hydrus nodded, “And I traveled with the heroes longer than any of the others. I don’t think they’d be suspicious.”  
“Very well, we shall send you,” Julian nodded.   
“One problem,” Ara cut in, “How exactly are any of us supposed to infiltrate that camp without invicta interfering?”  
“They’ll stand up for him, the heroes that is,” Covet hummed, thinking it over.  
“What exactly does the hero of the Four Sword have that you want?” Choral asked confused, voice coming out in harsh clicks and chitters.  
He turned to look at him, “The Four Sword, a magical blade.”  
Hydrus paused. How was he supposed to get that without Four noticing? He wasn’t as easy to fool as he was when he was young and hot-headed.  
“Would it not be wise to send Deception with him?” Ara commented, “I doubt the hero would let his weapon out of his sight. Especially one of that caliber.”  
“We definitely could,” Julian nodded, “As long as Hydrus is alright with that.”  
The younger erembour bit his lip thinking it over. As much as he wanted to do this on his own, he wasn’t stupid. “Yeah, I’ll take Deception. He’ll need to stay hidden for a while so I can get close to Four though.”  
“Excellent. We trust in you Hydrus,” Covet said with a tight smile.  
He nodded, slight smirk on his face, “When do I leave?”  
“Soon as you are able,” Julian looked around the room, suppressing a smirk seeing his candles had worked as the majority were nodding mellowly.  
Choral raised an eyebrow skeptically as he glanced around at the others than back to Julian. Strange… “I do not think this is the best idea,” he interjected, eyes furrowed and thinking.   
Covet frowned and looked at him confused, “Why not?”  
“This is the hero of the Four Sword-a hero older than some of us even. I believe you are underestimating him. Your appearance has changed along with your name Hydrus. I do not think you have taken this into account. It would be wiser to send either Savage or Noble-,” Choral continued only to be cut off by Ara.  
“Noble is not going,” He stated bluntly leaving no room for argument.   
Covet thinks about that seriously for a moment before glancing to Julian who appeared more turmoiled and deep in thought.   
Noble scowled and crossed his arms.   
“Was I supposed to understand that?” Hydrus mumbled to Maligner.  
The other shook his head, “It’s alright, it's an older language, few of us remember it entirely.”  
“Why can we not send Noble?” Julian mused, “He seems like the best candidate.”  
“He will cause issues with Invicta,” Ara said eyes narrowing and turning red as he was questioned.   
“Well it is a good thing we aren’t trying to appease Invicta,” Julian chuckled, “As long as he keeps his head low, it should be fine and Deception will be with him, so it’s possible Invicta won’t even know he’s there.”  
Ara sat up straighter. “I don’t think you understand what I am saying Julian. Noble is not leaving this camp.” he snapped, voice lower, reminiscent of Eternal’s tone.   
Savage wrapped an arm around Noble in worry as his body tensed up while the younger simply glared at Ara, a fire in his dull eyes.   
Covet starred at Ara silently for a moment before standing and sharply motioning for him to follow, slipping out of the tent.   
The Titan nodded and followed, glaring at Julian as he passed, eyes a rather bright red. Atlantis stood up and shook sending some of his fur everywhere following behind him.  
Hydrus glanced around at everyone before exhaling and sitting back in his chair, least Eternal didn’t go off on him.  
Julian returned Ara’s glare with a sugarcoated smile causing the Titan to sneer in disgust.  
Atlantis huffed and nosed Ara along, forcing him to leave before he did something.  
“Geez…” Maligner mumbled.   
Once Covet and Ara were outside the tent and out of earshot of the others he turned back around to face the Titan. “Ara?”  
“Yes?” He asked sharply, not backing down.   
“Calm down, I’m not going to fight you.” Covet said keeping his voice low and folding his arms across his chest, “I just wish to know our reasoning so I might help avoid bumps such as these.”  
He stared at Covet for a second and Atlantis nuzzled his hand. He glanced down at the wolf and exhaled, eyes fading back to blue. “Noble made a mistake with his light. They cannot see each other again.”  
“I see,” he nodded, “So we want to avoid contact between the hero of the Wild and Noble.” He exhaled and glanced out over the cimmerians camp, campfires lit on every couple rows.   
“That is correct,” Ara nodded sharply.  
“Very well,” He sighed and nodded once more, “I understand.”  
“Thank you. It is not exactly information I wish to reveal to everyone, for his sake.” That was a complete lie, he didn’t care about Noble whatsoever. However, he did care about Savage, and Savage cherished Noble.  
“I respect your decision.” Covet gives him a rather warm smile, crimson eye gleaming in the light.  
He nodded as well, not smiling, but he rarely did so it was not surprising. He turned and went back to the tent, Atlantis trailing behind.  
Julian was standing there waiting along with the entirely silent group of cimmerians.  
Ara sat back down, sending a gentle look towards Savage, knowing he was unnerved by his outburst. The other was faintly shivering, eyes fixated on the table, not looking up at him, and clutching Noble tightly with one arm, while the younger cimmerian still glared at Ara hatefully.  
“Welcome back my lord,” Julian said, smiling to Covet as the other rejoined and sat down.   
“Sooooo, am I going?” Hydrus asked awkwardly.   
Covet’s head snapped towards him, a small smile on his face, “Hydrus, has anyone taught you how to shift your form?”  
He shook his head, “No, I don’t believe so.”  
“You are capable of changing your form at will,” The leader said looking down at his map, “We’ll need to teach you how to do so.”  
“Will that really be necessary to go to the heroes camp?” He asked, confused.   
Covet nodded, “Yes, so they will trust you as Choral pointed out.”  
“Wait…you mean I have to look like that again?” He groaned, “I thought this was like the badass monster creature stuff, fine whatever, I’ll learn.”  
“Oh, well we can teach you that as well, but we should start small,” Covet chuckled. “Meeting adjourned, Hydrus, Malinger, stay behind please.”  
Ara nodded and stood quickly going over to Savage, ushering him out and reassuring him he wasn’t upset with him, Noble subsequently following behind silently.  
Covet waited for them all to leave before turning to Hydrus, “I’m pleased you volunteered,” he said gently.  
“Yes, I’ve been waiting for a while to get back at Four, this seems perfect,” he nodded.  
“Excellent,” he nodded turning and looking through his papers, “I hope you will forgive me, but the best shape shifter we have is Conqueror so we will be consulting with him to help you.”  
Hydrus scowled but nodded, “I understand.”  
Covet nodded and lightly pat his shoulder, “I have faith in you. Now get some rest before tomorrow, we start then.”  
He nodded in agreement and then followed maligner outside and back towards their tent.  
Maligner yawned and then grinned at him, “Wow, you got on boss man’s good side today.”  
“You’re just as surprised as I am,” Hydrus chuckled, scratching the back of his head.   
“Eh? I thought it was planned-,”  
But the taller shook his head, “No, I just offered. I expected him to shoot me down...it’s weird, but I’m glad. It’s nice to finally get some respect from a leader.”  
“I’d say so,” he grinned and nudged him as they walked.   
Hydrus smiled back and relaxed, “So what do you want for dinner tonight?”  
“Uhhhhh, crab.”  
The younger paused and stared at him blinking a couple times before asking, “Where the hell am I supposed to get crab?”  
“Eh-?” Maligner tilted his head confused, “The ocean…?”  
“You. Are going to make me. Go all the way to the ocean,” He deadpanned, “We have food here! What about bread-what’s wrong with bread?!”  
Maligner cackled, “Have you never had raw marinated crabs?”  
“No I have not-.”  
“Oh there was a lot of it in Lorule, it was rather popular.”  
“Hmm,” Hydrus sighed, “Well I guess we have to go to the ocean so you can show me.”  
“Alright, I’ll take us.” Maligner nodded, offering his hand.  
Hydrus looks down at the offered hand skeptically before accepting it carefully, a sign of fragile yet present trust.  
Maligner smiled and the shadows wrapped around them, pulling them through to an ocean coast rather quickly.  
Hydrus looked around, the wind lightly ruffling through his loose hair, “Alright-so how does this work?”  
“We catch them and then soak them in sauce for four days.”  
“FOUR DAYS?!?! I asked for dinner tonight!” His eyes became huge as he stared at the other in disbelief, “Fine, in four days we’ll have your crabs, but tonight I’ll just whip up something.”  
“That sounds good,” Maligner laughed happily, beaming up at him.  
His carefree demeanor softened Hydrus who chuckled, “Alright, do I need like a harpoon or something?”  
“Nah, just some bait and a basket.”  
“Alright master crabber, show me your ways.”  
Maligner nodded and pulled off his thicker cloak as well as his top few layers of clothes, not wanting them to get wet as well as trusting Hydrus enough to do so. He then rolled up his pants and began to wade out into the water.  
The other noticed and took off his top layer of armor as well, rolled up his pants and followed him out.  
“Okay! Grab a clam from the sand,” Maligner directed cheerfully.  
He looked around and quickly swiped one up, “Alright…”  
The shorter cimmerian summoned a crab trap to his hands and motioned him closer. Once Hydrus handed him the clam, he placed it into the trap and set it into the water.  
“So how long do we need to wait?” Hydrus asked quietly.  
“Until we see something moving into it,” he nodded satisfied.  
He nodded staring down at the trap, ready to move, extremely serious.  
After a few minutes the trap began to move and Maligner made a soft noise, reaching and grabbing it. Upon pulling it out of the water, Hydrus saw that there were three crabs in it, squirming and moving trying to escape. The shorter let out a triumphant cry, “Perfect!” before heading back to shore.   
“Wow, you really know your stuff,” Hydrus chuckled following behind him.   
“Yeah!” He giggled, “I used to live by the ocean, so I had to learn how to feed myself.” He set the trap down in the sand then went to hang the creatures upside down.  
“You know, I’ve never actually been to the ocean, it’s beautiful,” he commented sitting down beside Maligner.  
“Oh?” He asked looking up at him. His arms were now bare, exposing the dozens and dozens of puncture marks and scars littering his arms.  
“Yeah, back with…” he debated for a second, but Maligner had trusted him, so he could at least somewhat return the favor, “Back with Stygian we moved around a lot, and then Vaati had his own agenda, so just never really had the time I guess,” he hummed rolling up his sleeves to help.   
“Oh I see,” He nodded, waiting for the crabs to die.  
“Yeah…want me to uhhh, speed up the process, or did you inject them with something?”  
“I’m just taking their blood, hang on,” Maligner chuckled casually, though Hydrus could hear the nervousness in his tone.  
“Wait, you can just take their blood? How does that work?” He asked curiously, not revolted or scared, which helped Maligner relax.  
“Yeah, I could also make them eject their organs,” he nodded looking up at Hydrus seriously.  
Hydrus stared at him in disbelief before exhaling, “Your powers are incredible.”  
His expression shifted to a scowl, “Well…I don’t think so. I know what each thing does from experience…” he added softly, looking away.   
Hydrus frowned and scooted over, closer to him, letting their shoulders touch. “I’m sorry you were alone for that long. I wish I had known about you and the others.”  
He paused and seemed to really take his words in. He slowly, hesitantly leaned into him, head resting on his shoulder, “Thank you. I appreciate that.”  
“Of course, and I’m here now. After all, we’ve gotta stick together,” he chuckled, letting him rest his head there.  
“Right,” Maligner grinned. He would have hugged him or something but there was crab blood all over his hands. Once he deemed the crabs ready he tucked them back into a basket and went to go wash off.   
Hydrus followed, playfully splashing him once they were in the water, a smirk on his face.  
He squawked in surprise before laughing and splashing him back, his dreads hanging in his face.   
He yelped and tried to dodge but tripped over his own feet causing him to fall in.   
Maligner doubled over cackling at his expression, only for Hydrus to yank him down face first. He sputtered and coughed as he sat up, and Hydrus chuckled while supporting him and letting him catch his breath. The shorter panted and spit out some water before looking up at him again and laughing. Hydrus laughed as well, a genuine smile appearing on his face for the first time since he had reformed.   
“You dork,” Maligner giggled slinging an arm around his shoulder.   
“What?! Am not!” He shook his head, trying to look more serious.”  
“But you aaarrrreeeee!”  
“No I’m not-,” he mumbled, cheeks turning slightly pink.  
“You most definitely are,” Maligner declared standing and wading back to shore.  
Hydrus followed his eyes, “Whatever.”  
He giggled and grabbed his stuff, starting to put all of his layers back on.  
Hydurs quickly pulled all of his armor back on and cleared his throat trying to make his blush die down, “I, umm, I hope you don’t mind spicy food, cause I can make a pretty good spicy chicken and rice dish, was one of Gray Ham’s favorites.”  
“That sounds absolutely amazing-,” he said peeking up, eyes widened in awe.  
“Yeah, I’ll do that when we get back. I’m sure you’ll like it, it’s nice and warm.” he nodded smiling.   
“I’d love that,” Maligner nodded smiling before his expression shifted and he began coughing.   
Hydrus’ eyes widened in panic, “You good?”  
He crumbled down to his knees, clawing at his throat and chest as he desperately tried to get air in between his coughs.  
His eyes widened and he crouched down, grabbing Maligner’s shoulders and supporting him, maneuvering him into a position that he could better breath in, heart pounding.  
Maligner gagged for a second before lurching forward and hacking up a black inky gooey mess.   
That was blood. Hydrus’ eyes widened, “What did you do?!” He cried in panic.  
He heaved once more but nothing came out and with a shaking hand he reached up and pulled down his tunic, revealing a throbbing red needle puncture mark on his neck, a sickly yellow surrounding it.  
“Damn it Mag, you shoulda told me,” he sighed, pulling the other into his lap and holding him, trying to keep him warm.  
He wheezed and shook, shivering and clinging to Hydrus fitfully.   
“It’s alright, I’ve got you,” he reassured him, sending the crabs back to their tent through the shadows and scooping Maligner up. He was extremely light. “Let’s head back and get you bundled up,” he sighed and the other nodded weakly.


End file.
